Experiment 598: Cursed
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Experiment 598: Design to engulf inhabitants into complete darkness causing them to disappear and able to freak you out. But something happened to its programming, a curse was put on it. What would you do if this experiment came after you. Finished.
1. Experiment pod

**I just wanna say that I've never really seen The Grudge or The Grudge 2 okay. I'm tired of everyone asking me that. The only part I've seen was when that thing came down from the ceiling to that old lady and nurse. So stop asking me, please and thank you.**

A lady opens a carton full of eggs. A white experiment pod is on of them, she picks it up and without looking dumps it into a bowl of water, still reading the cookbook.

"Now leave the eggs for about 30 minutes. Fine, then." She turns around to see that the bowl was gone, "What happened to the bowl?"

As she continues to look for the bowl, a black fog looking figure slides suddenly sneaks up on the lady, covering her up in black fog until nothing was left and she disappeared. A sound suddenly fills the house as the figure slides up into the attic.


	2. Tourist season

Slang was fanning herself, removing her hood from her head.

"Man, it's hot. I'm an Ice Witch!! Damn it! This isn't my season!" Slang just laid back down on the couch. Fang was sweating less than she was, but was still hot.

"I'm a Fire Witch, but this is too much." Fang complained.

Stella used her magic to summon a small rain cloud to water her plants. Angel was trying to use her magic by helping her plant grow but only a little came out.

"Oh come on. Let's go to the beach. We could cool off in the water." Stella smiled, "It might be better in human form, so we won't sweat so much."

"Yeah, the beach!" Clover cheered, "I have this new bathing suit that I want to try on." Clover suddenly ran into her room and came out with a two piece bathing suit, the top was a green bra while the bottom was like a short skirt that was tied around her hips.

"You look hot." Angel clapped.

"Someone's gotta be." Clover pulled out her surfboard, "Come on everyone."

Later on

The beach was crowded, Lilo was taking more pictures of Fat people at the beach. A figure was watching behind some trees, its red eyes gleaming through the bushes.

"It's Tourist Season in Kaui Town, bringing more and more people to this peaceful hawaiian island." A Newsreporter said.

Slang hissed as the sun heightened into the sky, she was wearing a blue bathing suit two piece but with her robe still on.

A fellow came by, seeing Stella, " May I help you with your bag?"

Stella who was weaing a white two piece bathing suit, smiled, "That's very sweet of you, but no thanks."

Clover was already in the water surfing, while another guy sat next to Angel, who was sitting under an umberalla. Fang watching Clover, but kept her distance.

"Hey beauitful, I've seen you before. Aren't you part of the new band the Angel Sisters?"

"No, you must have me confuse." Angel tried to lie, but she's bad at it.

"Yes you are." You're that cutie Angel. How 'bout you and me got to kno which personally?" He started to make his move, Angel backed up but he kept going.

"I'm not interested." But the guy wasn't listening.

"Hey, buddy she said she's not interested!" A male suddenly pushed a guy into the sand. The male had blue hair and wore some trunks.

"Sorry, I'm taken." Angel shrugged her shoulders as the blue haired male sat next to her, "Stitch, I almost didn't even recognize you."

Lilo came running by, "Yeah, Stitch wanted to try his human form. He doesn't really like it too much."

"At least your hair is soft." Angel petted.

"And you don't get as hot as having fur." Stella laughed.

"Can we please go somewhere else?" Slang asked impatiently.

"What's with her?" Lilo asked.

Stella whispered, "Slang is an ice Witch, this kind of heat drives them crazy. Fang is a fire witch, so this isn't affecting her so bad, Clover is a wind and water witch, so as long as she being cooled off some how she's alright. Angel is an Earth witch and I'm a Sky witch, so the heat doesn't really affect us either."

The red eyes kept watching, looking at all the tourist, until it eyes came across a female with long blue hair. Slang turned around thinking she heard something in the bushes. She begins walking over there.

"Is someone there? Hello?" Slang asked, moving through the bushes and suddenly she fell down.

"Slang, Slang are you ready to go?" Stella came by where she saw Slang disappear, "Slang, Slang where are you?"


	3. Movie night

**Maiyrhia: I guess you could say that it's like a sequel. If you wanna know about this, read Angel's Sisters. That may be able to answer your questions.**

"Slang where are you?" Stella yelled as she walked closer towards the bushes, suddenly a hand came up out of the bushes. Stella looked through the bushes seeing Slang on her knees rubbing her head.

"Man, that hurts." Slang got up.

"Maybe we could go get some ice cream or Lilo says Shave ice." Stella walked along with Lilo.

Later on

"So, Lilo what's Shave ice? How does Ice Shave tastes anyway?" Stella asked.

"What's up with this line? I'm BURNING UP!" Slang yelled, fanning herself.

"Don't worry, we're inside the shop now. We'll be there soon." Stella said always cheerful.

"You scare me sometimes." Slang replied to Stella.

"Anyway, tell me more about your parents, what's their names?" Lilo asked.

"Our mom's name is Galatica. She's shorter than us, but you can see where we get our figures from. And Daddy is Odin." Clover suddenly cheered when it was her turn, she picked the blue flavored shaved ice. Then Angel's, Stitch's, Fang's, Slang's, Stella's and Lilo's.

"Not bad." Clover giggled.

"It's not better than Ice Cream though." Slang commented when she bumped into a guy, dropping her ice cream at first she looked at Clover, who just shook her head.

"It wasn't me." Clover giggled.

"Hey, watch where you're gon- Hey there dollface." The guy looked at Slang up and down, "I've seen that face before."

"Drop Dead." Slang grinded her teeth as she stormed away, "That's it! I'm going home."

Later on, Lilo was at Dark Mountain watching Slang singing a new song. (this song doesn't belong to me).

**You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over. **

**How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine. **

**So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.**

Lilo and Stitch stood up to clap and Slang bowed.

"You have a very pretty deep voice when singing." Lilo cheered.

"Yeah but she had help." Fang laughed, Clover caught on.

"Oh yeah, someone helped her out back in Jumba's lab." Clover giggled, "In fact, I have him singing on this."

Clover suddenly pulled out a hologram recorder. She pushes the play button and instantly a voice begins to sing. It was a male's voice.

**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came**

"He was singing that to Slang." Fang and Clover laughed.

"If you two value your lives, you will shut up and give me that." Slang pulled out her scythe.

"Guess where I found it? Under her Cauldron." Clover laughed, Slang swung her scythe across but missing Clover's head. Clover ran away and Slang followed.

"We better be getting back, I need to get my photos developed." Lilo begin to leave, Stitch kissed Angel's hand before walking out the door. Clover and Slang were now fighting in a puff of smoke (ya know like on cartoons).

"It's almost 7:00. Time for a scary movie." Stella said causing Slang and Clover to stop their fights.

"I got the popcorn!" Fang yelled.

"I've got the blankets." Angel yelled.

"I've got the drinks!" Clover yelled

"I'll get the movie." Stella walked towards the door, changing back into a human.

Slang sighed, " I'll get the snacks which is at the store." Slang changed into a human as well, as she walked out the door. As the sun begin to set, a shadowy figure with red eyes followed Slang. It automatically turned into a liquid black shadow and followed her.

Slang came out of the store, Kauai town was dark and empty. The wind slowly blow, Slang just held onto the bag and onto her robe tightly. As she begin to walk, she begins hearing so heavy breathing. A figure kept watching her, moving in the shadows of the buildings, its red eyes gleam. Slang turned around but not seeing anything. The street lights begin to turn off as she walked pass them. The black ooze of a shadow begin to slowly slid across the sidewalk, just nearly under Slang's feet. She turns around again, to see nothing.

_"I just thought of a new song, I'll call it Disturbia because something is really freaking me out, even for me." _She thought to herself. She just started singing to herself.

**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort**

The shadow came back, creeping quickly as if about to attack and positions itself under her feet, as she turns taking a short cut through the woods. Suddenly their was a scream.


	4. First night of Terror

**Stitch8000: Thanks for your reviews**

Slang fell down in the same hole again.

She got up, "You gotta be kiddin me. I'm a witch experiment. That's it, I'm teleportin." She pulled her scythe out, hit the handle on the ground and begin to slowly sink into a circle of darkness. A dark ooze that was falling Slang came out from the bushes and then disappeared. Slang came out of the portal and into her home, where all the other experiments were waiting.

"What kept you?" Angel asked, Slang didn't answer just gave everyone their snacks.

"We have the Grudge 1 and 2." Stella annouced, "So which one do ya'll wanna watch?"

"Why would I wanna watch something about a grudge?" Clover asked.

"The man at the Blockbuster said it's a pretty scary movie, Slang what do you think?" Stella asked.

"Let's try both." Slang pulled out a small tube of ice cream.

The first movie was over, Clover was hiding under the blanket, shaking like crazy, while Slang and Fang just smiled at each other, making that creepy noise at Clover. Angel was trying to remember how to breathe. Stella got up to catch her breath.

"Mine, that was pretty creepy. And..and very interesting."

"I'm ready for number two." Slang laughed.

"Don't you think that maybe we should go to Bed?" Clover cowered.

"Nonsense, I wanna see what happens next." Fang pushed the movie in.

The second movie begins: When someone dies in a grip of powerful rage, A curse is born. A Curse gathers in that place of death.

Three girls entered into the house, two of them was trying to prank the other gril by putting her in the closet where the attic was, that's where the lady's ghost is. Suddenly, the ghost came out trying to grab the girl, the other two ran away and at the last minute, the door opens and she runs away.

At that Angel even Angel was hiding under the covers. Stella's eyes widened.

"Ya know, the way that ghost lady haunts people is very familar." Slang said.

**In Kauai Town**

The husband of the lady came home along with their son.

"Honey! I'm home! Can't wait for that special egg salad you made." The husband yelled.

"Egg Salad is Nasty!" The son yelled trying to get a reply from his mother, but there was no reply. The house looked deserted.

"Sweet pea! Where are you!" The husband checked the bedroom, he heard the shower water running so he walked in, but there was no one in there. He turns the water off. He begins to hear the attic floor creep.

"Jason is that you?" He yelled, the boy was just able to walk up the stairs to the attic.

"Mom could be up here." Jason walked up the stairs.

"I'll call her cellphone, "The Husband picked up the phone, but the cell phone kept ringing and ringing endlessly, he hangs up," Maybe Ms. Chitta seen her." Before he could dial another number, the phone rang. The caller identity read it was Nancy (the wife), he picks up, "Hey, Nans." There was nothing but silence, "Nans it that you? Hello?"

There was nothing but a sound like something a rusty window sill being pushup, "eeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"Is this some sort of prank call? Listen, I don't play with me." The husband said in anger, suddenly the lights started to flicker. There was a scream.

"Jason!" The husband dropped the phone and ran towards the attic, he could hear the sound getting louder and louder as the lights flicker faster and faster. As he was about to go up the stairs, something grabs him by the foot.

"Jason! Jason! What's wrong?" The Husband shook his son who looked like he saw a ghost.

"Some..something...something's UP THERE!" He screams as the lights started to turn off one by one, first it was the attic lights as someone or something started to creep down the stairs.

"Oh My God!!" The Husband pulled the son up as the figure begin to crawl down the stairs, making that eeeeeeeeee noise. The father was about to pushed Jason out of the house but the door suddenly shut. The house lights continued to shut off, one at a time until centered onto the kitchen where they tried to escape out of but the door was bolted down.

"Dad! DAD! IT WON"T OPEN!!" Jason started to scream as a dark smog suddenly came for the living room, the figure started to crawl towards the two. The father grabs a knife, "SOMEBODY HELP US PLEASE! HELP!!" Jason started hitting the door.

Suddenly, the kitchen lights went off and there two screams.


	5. Jason

Lilo smiled as she finished getting her photos developed while Stitch was rolling all over the place.

"Look Stitch, I've got some new photos for my collection."

"Lilo! I need you to got to Mrs. Gray's house. She promised to give us the left over egg salad." Nani commanded.

"I still have to figure out her secret recipes." Pleakley said.

"I hate egg salad. But it reminds me out zombie brains." Lilo said as shewas walking to Mrs. Gray's house, "What happened here?" Lilo and Stitch both saw cops and reporters at the Gray's house. That was the house where Keoni's friend, Jason lived.

"We think there might have been a break in. But we can't find a trace of his folks. We just found the kid laying in the corner of the kitchen floor, blabbing to himself. Then when we approach him, he just turned on us." One of the officers whispered to another.

"Poor thing, he looked like he saw a ghost." One of the paramedics wheeled Jason out.

"Did..don DON"T LET IT TAKE ME! The darkness! THE DARKNESS!! SOMEONE HELP!!" Jason kept screaming.

"Who found him?" Another officer asked.

"One of the neighbors saw the car still at the house, decided to go check, found the boy right there but not the parents."

"Whoa, that's Jason. Wondered what happen to him?"

"The Red EYES! THOSE RED EYES!!" Jason yelled before being put into the ambulance.

Lilo and Stitch quickly went back home. Lilo was looking in Jumba's Experiment Log

"What is Little Girl doing? Where is lumpy salad that is having no green plant in it?" Jumba asked.

"The Grays were attacked. I think it was by an experiment. Jason was nearly histerically. You should have seen him, it looked like a zombie or a ghost attacked him. It was Spooky either. He kept yelling red eyes. Problem is lots of your experiments have red eyes."

Stitch suddenly pulled out a caller identity recorder.

"Stitch, you can't steal evidence from a crime scene. You could get arrested." Lilo said but Stitch played the recorder.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." The ghostly sound suddenly muttered as it got louder and louder. It sounded more like a door was being pushed opened slowly. Jason started screaming and the sound got louder and finally the dad scream and all you could hear is Jason screaming and crying.

"Please, don't come back...don't come back....red eyes..don't come back..someone help." Jason kept crying as the recorder finally stopped. Stitch started to shake.

"You are right to be shaking 626, I have never hearing such creepy sound in Jumba's life..That could be any experiment. Even though creepy sound is pretty much familar."

**Gantu and 625**

"Experiment...experiment...5..5..5..9.99.....8..8" The experiment computer started to go haywire. 625 looks at the image and suddenly freaks out.

"Oh no...not that..that..thing." 625 hides under the chair, shaking.

"What has gotten into you, 625. What's up with this computer! An experiment...good this one is mine." Gantu was about to walk out, but 625 stops him.

"Are you kiddin don't wanna miss with this one Gantu..Trust me. I've seen this thing in action...It doesn't just make you disappear but it scares the living shit out of you."

"Oh, are you scared of that thing. I only wish this computer could give me a clearer picture of the trog. Red eyes...That might help." gantu was about to walk out again but was stop by 625.

"Listen, I'm warning you, this just isn't some experiment, it's a nightmare. Even the computer fears it, Jumba fears it, I and 626 fear it while it fears nothing except one thing. Plus, once it scares you, you'll never be rid of it..no matter where you'll go..it will chase you.."

"The little blue trog fears this thing! Hah! This will be easier then I thought. That sounds like that movie you were watching last night." Gantu walked out.

"That..that movie copied it...that thing is 1000 times worst. There goes a brave soul." 625 saluted as Gantu walks through the door.

**Slang**

Slang was standing in front of her cauldron. Watching some tourists look at the sights.

"I may be good now, that doesn't mean I can't cause a little trouble." Slang snickered, pointing her finger at the tourist as a bunch of coconut fell on top of one of their heads, 'Let's bring it up a level." Slang pointed to the ocean as all of a sudden the waves came crashing on some more tourist who was lying on the beach.

**Slang's Pov**

Suddenly, I started to hear this creepy sound. It's probably Clover trying to get her revenge after last night's prank. I laughed, the look on her face was priceless. I heard the creep sound again.

"I can hear you Clove, maybe you sound try something else." I said, still standing over my cauldron. I saw Cannonball creating another wave and Clover surfing it. My eyes widened. The creep sound got louder.

"Very funny, Fang, now cut it out." I turned for a second then turned back to the cauldron, Fang was just throwing Kixx out of the ring.

"Angel...Angel is that you." My heart started to pound a little as the creep sound kept getting closer, but Angel was sitting on the beach tanning and Stella was at French Fry's place, just alking out with food. I'm alone, in the house.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeee." This annoying sound started to make, I sighed just getting angry.

"If you don't knock it off." I yelled suddenly I felt a hand around my stomach and something resting on my right shoulder.

That sound getting louder, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

**Normal Pov**

Gantu was searching all in the trees for the experiment, "Where are you, you little trog."

Lilo and Stitch walked almost right into Gantu, but they quickly backed up.

"See Stitch, I told you. It's an experiment. Let's follow him, maybe he'll lead us to it." Lilo whispered, Stitch nodded.

Later on

"Stella, Angel, Fang, and Clover entered into the house.

"Slang, we brought you some ice cream." Stella lifted the bag into the air, but there was no reply, "Slang, are you here? Icy!"

Angel went into Slang's room, and sighed in relief, she was asleep under the covers.

"Don't worry, she's sleeping." Angel smiled but Fang had a confused look on her face.

"But it's too early." Fang stormed into the room and removed the cover from Slang and screamed. There was Slang, lying on the bed looking at the ceiling, her blue fur looked gray, her hands were in a position like popping her fingers at the same time and her neck was cracked.

"SLANG!" Stella yelled and started shaking her, "Icy..sweetie wake up...Icy!"

"What?" A voice answered from behind, it was Slang, blue fur, wearing her blue robe and hood.

The four experiments turned around to see Slang actually standing there.

"Who's this?" Angel asked.

"That was the dummy that her and Fang scared the shit out of me last night." Clover finally figured it out.

"Where were you?"

"Outside..just woke up from a weird dream."

**Lilo and Stitch**

"Gantu's a big dummy. He didn't even help give us a clue." Lilo said as her and Stitch started to walk home.

"If that's how he hunts experiments, no wonder he never finds any." Stitch laughed suddenly hearing a strange sound behind him.

**Back to Jason**

Jason was in the hospital, just started to calm down after the police finished questioning him.

One of the officers said, "Man, that kid is sure shaken up. I wondered what really happened?"

"The kid won't talk. All he does is look out the window. Tomorrow, maybe we should let some of his friends and family some to see him. It may help him talk a little."

At night, the lights started to flicker a little over Jason's head.

"Oh no..no..no..no..please don't be back...don't be back..." Jason suddenly saw the walls being covered in black slime slowly, his heart pounding faster as the slime started to form into a large glub going right towards him, forming eyes. At first there was no color in the eyes until suddenly they turned red.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." The creature started to pop it's neck.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO! SOMEBODY HEEEEEEEEEELPPPPP!!! IT'S HERE!! IT'S HERE!!! HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"


	6. Jason's disappearance

"I think we should so to the hospital." Lilo said to Stitch, "We have to talk to Jason. He's the only who saw the experiment, he should be able to give us some detail. "

"Lilo, you can't go to the hospital, it's all the way in Honolulu. I don't have money for a ticket. Plus, it's too dangerous for you to go by yourself." Nani said, "I have to go to work. Stay out of trouble."

"Nani may have said that it's too dangerous by myself but what if I go with Angel or Stella."

Lilo was soon at their house. Clover and Fang were playing one on one, while Slang was reading a book and Angel was still trying to use her magic and Stella was teaching her.

"You won't one of us to teleport you to Honolulu so you can talk to a boy who's in a hospital. Didn't Jumba make a teleport expeiment?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, but it's hasn't been activated yet. And it's very important, we think that he was attacked by an experiment but we just don't know which one." Lilo explained.

"I think Slang should do it. She's better with teleporting spells." Stella suddenly called the blue hooded experiment who was just chasing Fang and Clover after they accidentally hit her with the volley ball.

"Slang, mom said you can't chop off anyone's head, remember?" Angel reminded her.

"What mom doesn't know, can't hurt anyone." Slang put her scythe back down on the ground.

"Anyway, Lilo and Stitch need to be teleported to Honolulu, think you can handle it?" Stella asked.

"Of course I can." Slang walked over to Lilo and Stitch, slamming her scythe to the ground, "Alright, let's go. I've got a lot of stuff to do." Slang started to sink under the black hole and so did Lilo and Stitch. They suddenly arrived at Honolulu General.

"How did you do that?" Lilo asked in amazement.

"Practice. Now, let's hurry up." The long, blue haired female said as she walked ahead, Lilo and Stitch followed. Slang's scythe disappeared under her robe and she removed the hood from her hood, making any male walk in awe. The three stopped by one of the attendant nurses desk.

"I need flowers." Lilo whispered to Stitch who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nagga."

"What about you?" Lilo asked to Slang.

Slang sighed rolling her eyes, as she wiggled her fingers as blue dust came out and in a flash, blue flowers came out, Stitch was about to ask her a question but she interrupted, "No, I don't pull rabbits out of my robe either."

"Excuse me, but we're here to see Jason Gray, he's a friend of ours." Lilo asked. The nurses looked at the three: a cute little girl, a beauitful woman, and a weird looking dog.

"I'm sorry miss but-" Suddenly, one of the officers whispered to the nurse attendent, "Oh, miss it's room 598."

"Thank you so much." Lilo said as she and the two started walking on their way, "Room 598. Here it is."

Lilo pointed, but Slang sat down on one of the seats next to the door, "I'll wait out here."

Lilo and Stitch just shrugged their shoulders and walked in. Jason was lying on the bed, shaking as if he saw a ghost again.

"Hi Jason, how are you?" Lilo greeted putting the flowers on a countertop.

"Lilo, you have to get me out of here. It's here, it's everywhere. I keep seeing those red eyes and hearing that sound. It's after me."

"What is?"

"This thing-" Jason started to breath heavily but Lilo calmed him down.

"Calm down, start from the beginning." Lilo pulled out a piece of paper and pencil.

"Okay, after me and my dad came home that....."

**Flashback**

We noticed that there was no food on the table and no mom dancing around the house to that new band the Angel Sisters. I heard this funny creep upstairs in the attic. I thought it was mom, maybe she was hurt. I kept hearing this cound like a door was slowly trying to open. From the far distance of the room, I saw my mom lying there on the floor, her face was frozen in terror has she looked up at the ceiling. I looked up to see, this black ooze coming from the ceiling. It came down like smoke on my mom, completely covering her up and when it moved, she wasn't there. Out of the smoke came a hand, that was blue and then a head and the rest of the body came out of the smoke. It was a male, had blood coming out of its mouth, crawling towards me. It's neck popped as it looked up at me, with those red eyes.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." That was the only sound it made as it kept crawling towards me, faster and faster. At first, the door was locked, I kept banging on the door, trying to open it. It crawled faster towards me. I gave the door one large push and fell down the stairs before it grab one of my charms on my key ring. As soon as that happened, my dad came up to see what was going up there. I told him something was up there and by that time, it came down the stairs making that sound. The lights started to flicker off until we were in the kitchen. At first, the sound and the creature stopped, then suddenly the kitchen lights went off and I heard my dad scream. When the lights came back on, it was gone and so was my dad.

**End of Flashback**

"Like a puff of smoke?" Lilo asked.

"No, like it was never there. I waited for it to come for me...but it never did...I couldn't move or even scream... But now, I see it..everywhere....," Jason suddenly grabs Lilo by the shoulders, " Lilo, you've got to get me outta here..it's coming after me! It'S COMING AFTER ME!!!!" Jason was suddenly pinned down by the male nurses and Lilo and Stitch were pushed out of the room. Slang got up.

"What you do? Slang asked.

"Nothing. Come on we may have a lead." Lilo said as she, Slang and Stitch walked out of the hospital.

**That night**

Jason suddenly woke up as his lights begin to flicker again.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

"Oh no, oh no oh no oh no." Jason hid under his blanket, he started to push the nurse's button, until a hand was place on his, a blue hand to keep him from pushing the button, then in another flicker of light, it disappeared. Jason the blanket from fall of him, that's when the lights stop flickering. Jason sighed in relief and pulled the blanket back on him, but that sighed quickly turned to worry as all of a sudden, he basketball charm from his key ring was back in his hands. Suddenly, something started to pull him from under the bed, he removed the cover to see that thing blood pouring from its mouth as it looked at him with bigger red eyes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" As it suddenly pulled him under the covers and then disappeared.

One of the nurse entered into the room, only to find the room empty.


	7. Gantu

Lilo was back at home, looking through Jumba's experiment computer again.

"Does little girl have a lead?" Jumba asked.

"Maybe, Jason said that this thing had rd eyes, looked dead, and came in black ooze or smoke maybe. He also said that it made his parents disappear. But there's really no experiment like it in here, except one but...."

**Back to Gantu**

Gantu suddenly ran back to the ship and closed the door. 625 was watching T.V when he came running in.

"Hey Fish lips, couldn't find the experiment, huh?" 625 laughed until the lights started to flicker, that's when his eyes widened, "What did you do?"

**Flashback**

Gantu continued to chase the black ooze as it started floating faster, not paying attention to him. He tried capturing it with a capsule but it kept slipping out every time. Then Gantu got mad and shot at it with his plasma gun, it stopped it in its tracks. Suddenly, a figure came out from the smoke, it looked like a dead male with a bluish skin color. It turned to Gantu, still looking down.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." It started to move towards Gantu, but slowly like a zombie, then its pops its neck and looks up.

Gantu screams seeing that the figure had red eyes that widened, it's body covered in blood as it slowly walked towards Gantu. It popped its knuckles ad then its neck again as Gantu started running.

**End of Flashback**

"I tried to capture it but it just kept slipping through and ignoring me, so I shot it-" Gantu was shaking as the lights flickered faster and faster.

"You made it mad. If it was ignoring you then it wasn't interested in you. You didn't have what it wanted. You could have been safe. But now...." 625 looks out the window, "Look at what you've done." Gantu looks out the window to see the figure now crawling towards the ship.

"It's an experiment. Unless, it can go through my security, we're safe here." Gantu sighed in relief.

"I'm an experiment, it doesn't want me. And as I told you before, that's a nightmare, not an experiment. It will get you no matter where you are."

"625, you said that only one thing can stop it..what is it?"

625 whispers into Gantu's ear, Gantu rise with shock, "It's afraid of that."

625 nodded, the lights flickered faster.

"No chance, I have to get out of here." Gantu ran towards his ship and the door opens, that thing started to crawl down, "Impossible!" Gantu's ship lights started to turn off one by one as the experiment crawled closer and closer.

"I gotta get out of here!!" 625 shaking enough to press the ship's opened door button and ran out.

"625! Wait!" Gantu yelled but the door suddenly shut on him. He turns around to see the figure was gone but the lights still turning off one at a time. The last light was over Gantu. Suddenly, the door opened, but by the time he turned around, it was looking at him straight in the eyes. At first, it did nothing but stared until it popped its neck again.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"


	8. Ms Kolla

**Early that morning**

Pleakley was dusting the house while watching the local news as Lilo and Stitch came down from the elevator.

"For today's new story, the disappearance of a Family. Local Officals say that there seem to have been no force entry when Edward and Nancy Gray since to have disappeared, and now as for their son Jason Gray, who disappeared last night at Honolulu general. Nurse Patience had this to say."

"I heard Mr. Gray press the nurses button over an over, so I rushed in but by that time, he was gone. Disappeared out of thin air."

"Thank you, now back to you Tom."

Lilo gasped, "The experiment strikes again."

"What is little girl talking about?" Jumba walks in again, and Nani follows.

"We went to go see Jason to get more details about the experiment and he stops freaking out saying it after me, its after me."

"Lilo, I said you can't go there by yourself." Nani said, looking down at Lilo.

"But we didn't, Slang went with us."

"You let them go with that crazy psycho experiment!" Nani yelled to Jumba and Pleakley.

"I didn't know, don't blame me it's Jumba's fault." Pleakley pointed to Jumba.

"Little girl must be investigating....experiment is very dangerous...but Jumba can't seem to remember which experiment."

* * *

Slang was sitting on a log reading a spellbook.

"The ultimate Ice Spell Attack: Diamond Dust. Able to render any foe helpless under a glacier of ice, that doesn't sound too bad." Slang continued to read, a figure from behind her was walking slowly towards her. It's bluish hand started to reach out for Slang, almost touching her robe.

"Excuse me, Miss Slang Angel." A voice came from behind her, she turns around to see one of the mayor's guards coming to greet her, a woman, "The mayor would like to see you right away."

"Listen, if its that stupid concert talk to Stella about it, she's the eldest."

"Yes, but she's busy so we decided to go to the second eldest."

"By only a few minutes."Slang sighed as she closed her book and followed the guard woman.

The major's office wasn't too far but heavily guarded. Slang stood in front of the mayor after the guard woman stood there.

" Listen, Slang. I'm happy that you and your sisters came here for your vacation." The Mayor said, standing up in front of Slang. He doesn't know that they actually live here behind a invisible barrier, "I'm also surprise that hardly any of the tourist didn't notice you.

" Well, we've just started. Not many people will know us yet."

"Of course not, "The mayor walked closer to her, "But maybe I could help. With that family disappearance it may frighten the tourist from coming here. A concert might be just the solution. That way, we can help each other out."

"I guess, since we don't have nothing to do tomorrow night."

"Good, good. And maybe afterwards, you and I could get to know each other a little more." The Mayor started to hit on her, "Or maybe tonight."

"Listen, you're not my type and aren't you married?"

"Yes, but you're my type, the dark and mean type. I'm very attracted to goths."

"Yeah, but I'm not one. And besides, you're not my type. What about your guard woman, Ms...huh?"

"Ms. Kolla is my most trusted guard, what goes behind these doors stay behind these doors. Now, my invitation-"

"Denied, have a nice day, Mayor." Slang walked out, the red eyes glared at the mayor as it disappeared.

"I love it when they play hard."

* * *

Later that night, Ms. Kolla was riding home on a bus. She looked to her side to see a strange figure who was looking down at the floor. A man with no shirt or shoes on just pants, his hair was black, he looks up at her way, she looks up at the window. She gave him a quick glance from the side of her eyes, his eyes looked red or maybe brown. He had a scar on the side of his cheek, he looked torn, like his heart was broken but then he started to breathe heavily as if anger just took over his body. The bus stops at Ms. Kolla's stop, she quickly got up and walked out, so did the man. As she was walking home, it seems like the male was following her, but walking slowly. She was just about to pull her gun out as soon as she turned a corner to her house, but the man was gone. She sighs and begins to walk towards her house. As she enters, she notices a cat on the porch, it was black with beauitful dark blue eyes. The cat had a collar with a bell on it.

"Hey there, have you've been waiting for me?" She pets the cat, it was a cat that she has been feeding for a month, searching for the owner still, she walks in and quickly puts some tuna in a bowl and put it down on the porch for the cat to eat.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

She begins to hear a sound, like maybe the screen door was left opened, it was so she closed it back up. Then the cat meowed, startling her.

"How did you get in here?" She asked petting the cat, as she walked away, the cat's eyes glowed red. Ms. Kolla ran her bath water and was about to take her clothes off when she heard that sound again.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

She checks to see if the screen door was opened, but it wasn't. She rans to turn the bath water if, but the water was filled with a dark red color.

"What the...." She puts her hands under the water to turn and remove the cork, but when she did, the water was still there. Suddenly, something black started to emerge from the water, at first she thought it was to cat, so she quickly pulled it up, but it felt more like hair as it slowly rised up by itself, it looked at her. She backs up to pull her gun out and backs up standing in front of the mirror, but the figure was gone.

She sighed in relief, "I must be seeing things."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

She turned her head, to see the figure looking straight at her in the mirror, before she could start firing the figure grabs her by the face.


	9. Disturbia

Slang was in her room, making new outfits for the concert tonight while reading another book of spells, "A powerful dark curse can only be removed by a powerful dark spell with a light like emotion. This could be hard. The ingredients ar-" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Since, everyone else was out getting ready for the concert, Slang was the only one in the house. She answers it, she saw a cat with black fur and dark blue eyes, a collar and a bell on it.

Slang picks up the cat with happiness, "Nightmare, I've missed you so much, where have you've been?" Slang closed the door behind her. Nightmare was actually an experiment in the form of a cat, experiment 063. Jumba created to experiment out of the superstitution that black cats were bad luck, but Nightmare was design to cause nightmares instead, making it really unlucky for people. Nightmare meowed, purring when Slang rubbed her under the chin.

* * *

The Mayor sat in his office, as one of his guards came in.

"Sir, we haven't heard nothing from Ms. Kolla, she hasn't answer her phone either."

"It's not like her to miss a day of work without calling. Can you please send someone to her house? With this disappearance thing going on, I wanna make sure she's okay. Excuse me while I make a phone call." The mayor dialed his house phone, his wife picked up, " Sweetie, make sure all the doors are locked tonight and don't let anyone in except me. I'll be late for work as well."

* * *

That night, everyone in Kauai Town was getting ready for another concert of the Angel sisters, and Lilo and Stitch were there to help out. Nani was at home getting ready to leave when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. The mayor was in his office getting ready to leave. Slang came up to the mic first.

**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
What's wrong with me?  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
Why do I feel like this?  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
I'm going crazy now  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
**

One of his guards entered into the office, "Sir, we haven't found Ms. Kolla yet?"

"Thank you, I need to get to the concert now." The mayor walked towards his limo when he hears a sound.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

He looks down the hallway to see a man looking at him, he pops his neck about three times and stares at the mayor with his eyes widened. The mayor ignores him and walks towards the limo.

**No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah  
**

The mayor was on the phone, not really paying attention. He stares out the window only to be startled by a face looking back at him in the window, a bluish face.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

He looks beside him to see nothing sitting next to him. Suddenly, his phone rings, it said Ms. Kolla, he answers it.

"Ms. Kolla, where have you've been?"

There was no answer, just a quiet sound of a door opening but it got louder and louder.

**It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort**

The mayor notices that the limo driver passed the turn towards the concert and drove closer to the woods.

"Oh..Ted..Ted..you pass the turn."

There was no answer back. The limo just stopped.

"Ted! I'm talking toyou!" The mayor put his hand on his shoulder, Ted turns around.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He looked like the man from down the hallway.

**Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia**

The mayor ran out of the car screaming, running towards to concert, Ted or the figure opens the door and starts to walk slowly towards him.

"What do you want from me!!!" The Mayor yelled, the figure pointed at him as it pops it neck again.  
**Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia **

The mayor runs away, only to bump into a person who was looking down and walking slowly.

"Don't go there! There some sort of maniac that way!!" He yelled, holding on to the person but the person ignored him and slowly kept walking. He looks at his hands, to see a blood. He looked at the person, it was a woman, her hair was messed like like she was in a fight, her clothes shredded, but there was a head of security on her blue jacket's back.

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum **

**Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' your call  
[ Find more Lyrics on /P6lo ]  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort **

**It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster **

"Ms. Kolla?"

The person stop to turn around, her neck and shoulders popped as she lifted her head.

The Mayor screams.

**Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia**

Ms. Kolla's nose, lower jaw, and even her left eye was missing, she walks slowly towards him. He turned around and ran but only to bump into a figure. That same figure.  
**Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia **

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum **

**Release me from this curse  
I'm trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh **

**Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia **

Ms Kolla grabs the mayor by the neck, forcing him to look into this thing's eyes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

* * *

After the concert, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakley, and Jumba returned home.

"Nani, you should have came?" Lilo ran in through the door but then there was a scream.


	10. First encounter

Lilo saw Nani lying in the corner, shaking.

"What happened?" Lilo ran up to Nani, who was still shaking.

"Bigger girl looked like she had been seeing a ghost." Jumba said.

"Something...some..something was HERE!" Nani kept shaking.

"This is just like Jason...before he disappeared...will Nani disappeared too?" Lilo gasped.

"It grabbed Gantu...and just disappeared."

**Flashback**

There was knocking at the door, Nani opened it, thinking that it was David, but Gantu came in squeezing through the door, and slams the doo behind him.

"Where's the little girl and the trog?" Gantu asked shaking.

"I'm not telling you!!" Nani yelled.

"You don't underst-" Gantu suddenly looked up, the lights started to flicker," It's coming...Quickly, you must tell me..I need their help...that thing will be here any mintue." Suddenly, the lights started to flicker faster and faster.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." A hand started to reach through the dog door, it was a bluish color, then the head came through, blood running from its mouth, it's red eyes first looked at Nani, but then stared at Gantu. It popped its neck as it begins it crawl through. Gantu pushing a sofa to the door to prevent it to moving any further in.

"What was that!!!" Nani yelled, backing into a corner.

"An experiment!! It's after me! Where's the little girl and trog?"

"At a concert." Nani answered finally while staring at the blue human arm trying to get through. Gantu was about to crawl out the back door, but as he opened it, the head suddenly came down trapping him inside. Nani watched in horror as the house was suddenly covered in black fog with those red eyes staring out of every window.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Suddenly, it started walking down the stairs from Jumba's Pleakley's room. Nani nearly screamed as the thing walked right passed her. It stopped, and looked at her, closely in fact they met face to face. Nani froze as she saw the thing pop its neck, then it just ignored her and slowly walked towards Gantu.

"Please! NO! I'M SORRY!!!" Gantu screamed in horror as the figure walked towards him, at first, it disappeared in front of him. Gantu sighed but then he felt so hands on his face.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The thing grabs him and causes him to disappear in thin air.

**End of Flashback**

Lilo and Stitch were finally able to put Nani back into her bed but they suddenly, heard something under her bed, it was.......


	11. Experiment revealed

It was 625, who was shaking and hiding, he looked pale.

"Please...just go a way!! Don't!! I'm an experiment too!!!" 625 yelled as Stitch pulled him from under Nani's bed.

"Why are you here?" Lilo asked, but 625 fainted.

**Next morning**

Cobra Bubbles came up to the house, Lilo opened the door.

"Here on official social worker business? Corba?" Lilo asked.

"No, here on former CIA business, I must speak to Jumba." Corba answered, Lilo let him in, Jumba was in his room, still looking up files, 625 was sleeping on Pleakley's bed.

"How may I be helping you, Corba?" Jumba asked.

"I think one of your experiments took out the mayor." Corba guessed.

"Took him out where? To dinner?" Pleakley asked, "At least one little monster is good."

"No Pleakley, like took him out." Lilo did a finger going across the thorat gesture.

"That's not good."

"No, its not. My guess is an experiment because there were other break in, Ms. Kolla (head of the mayor's security) was found next to the mayor, yet she went missing the day before. We investigated her house, no fingerprints or force of entry just a shattered mirror and a few missing 'parts' if you know what I mean. Ted the mayor's driver called in sick but the replacement was found murdered next to a window. We found Ms. Kolla next to the mayor's body who's neck was broken. Still no fingerprints."

"Your guess is good as Jumba's, there are many experiments that has red eyes but Jumba need details like number."

Suddenly, Stitch spalshed water on 625, he woke up yelling, "598, please don't hurt me!!!"

Jumba gasped, "Experiment 598, we are in big trouble. 598 is ultimate controller of darkness. Jumba learned from experiment 99 about it. So Jumba created it to engulf inhabitants into darkness causing them to disappeared and creating chaos. But this is not like it. To kill people unless really really being made mad."

"What would make it so mad that it would kill an elected official?" Corba asked.

"Maybe shooting at it, messing with something that is 598, something happened to its programming a while back but I thought that it was more evil like that."

"It got Gantu! We're not safe..well ya'll are not safe! The only reason that the bigger girl is here because 598 isn't interested in her yet." 625 continued to shake, Stitch had already hid under the bed.

"625 is telling truth, 598 is unstoppable force, once activated it will engulf everyone into darkness. It fears no one and it can't be stop."

"Oh, it can be stopped. 199 told me everything about 598 ya know. He told me that one of Jumba's experiments did something to it to make it that way. All creepy and ghost like. And it fears one thing."

* * *

Slang was reading another spell book while the others were watching the Local News. Nightmare meows as it jumps on Stella's lap.

"You sure have been reading a lot of spellbooks." Angel looked as Slang put another book down and picked up another one, "Dark Curses."

"Stella, are you sure that these are mom's books?"

Stella nodded, "Of course, she send them herself, she said they were taking up too much space. What are you looking for?"

"Just asking." Slang kept looking.

"As for the concert last night, it seems that Kauai Town's shining stars, The Angel Sisters were on fire." The female reporter said.

"Yes, they are amazing, especially that blue one, Slang. Man, is she stunning or what? Who wouldn't want a piece of that? I feel sorry for the poor sucker who cheats on that." The male reported, Dave, he suddenly turns around when hearing a sound.

"Dave, they're all very pretty."

"Hey, Slang, he said that you're hot." Fang laughed, but Slang got up, and took the remote from Clover, since it was DVR, she hits the rewind button and turns the volume up, it was pretty low but an experiment's ears could hear that.

Exactly at the time when the male reporter turned around, there was an, "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Damn, I didn't know it was activated. I gotta work fast or I'll be out of time." Slang walks out of the house, "I'll be right back."

"Wait Slang who?" Angel just shrugged her shoulders looking at Clover.

* * *

At the Hawaiian T.V. Broadcast Building in Honolulu, the reporter Dave was just walking out of his studio room and was just about to go home. The elevator shut right in the middle of his face, starting to got frustrated, he presses the button. When the elevator still didn't come, he just opened a door to go down the stairs.

At first, he noticed that the lights at the top flickering, but as he continued to go down the stairs, the lights started to go off one by one. Down below, he noticed a figure crawling up the stairs, all bloody and bluish, it kept making this sound like it was trying to breathe and talk at the same time. Dave automatically runs up the stair to the closest exit and to the closest security camera station.

"Officer Pineoki, there's something there...I think a man's been hurt." Dave yelled. The officer ran out of the room, telling Dave to stay here. Dave sat in the seat of the security guard watching the camera. The security guard went down the stairs but never came back up.

Dave looked at the security camera and suddenly started to panic. Then, he turned to the window, to see someone walking out beside the window, looking down. Then, it started pop its neck about four times before looking at him with those red eyes. He ran out of the security room, the lights started to flicker as he ran towards the fire escape stairs. A figure kept following him, he ran up the stairs and all the way to the top.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Dave backed up as he saw the figure walking towards him.

"What do you want from me?" Dave backed up to the edge, Dave looked down first and then turned back to the figure, it was gone. He sighed and turned around to look down, and then turned back around.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It appeared right in his face, causing him to jump.

Officer Pineoki was talking to another officer, "Dave said he saw a man bleeding on the stairs."

"Well, there's no way anyone could enter in here." Suddenly, a figure hit the ground, it was Dave. The officers gasped in horror as he laid there lifeless.


	12. Slang's room

Corba Bubbles was at the Broadcast Building, looking the security camera, he removes the tape and puts it in his jacket.

He turns to look at Officer Pineoki, "You sure he said someone was bleeding on the stairs? We found no blood, no prints besides Dave's."

"I'm sure. He was freaked out. I still think it was foul play. Dave was never a jumper."

"Thank you. Did anyone come to see him?"

"Come to think of it, yeah, a female, very pretty with a blue cape and hood, I think its called a robe."

* * *

Lilo opens the knocking door, it was Angel.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Lilo asked.

"I think there's an experiment loose on the island."

"Well duh."

"No, I think its after Slang. She's been even more secretive than usual, I can almost see it on her face, she's scared."

"Slang, scared, yeah right." Stitch sighed, not really willig to help the experiment who's been trying to chop his head off just because he accidentally ate her book last time or when she pulled a prank that made him end up on the ceiling super glue and pudding on his back and rubber glue in his mouth, he couldn't eat for a week.

"Stitchy please, I know Slang can sometimes be a handful and a pain-" Angel tried to compromise.

"Big pain, last week, she used me as a bat to an airplane and then-"

Angel kissed him on the cheek, "But she's family and if she doesn't prank you that means she doesn't like you that's all."

"I don't think she likes Stitch at all. She put I Don't Like You Stitch right above our room, in red paint just a few days ago." Lilo commented, "But she is family."

"Not mines." Stitch crossed her arms.

"But mines, ya know she wasn't always this way, she even use to smile but now she always puts on a cape and covers her face with a hood. I'm just worried, Slang doesn't normally get scared."

"Fine then." Stitch said. They went back to Angel's place, mostly all the sisters were gone, except Clover, who was still trying to walk on a high wire above the family room.

"We're going in Slang's room, give us a signal when she's coming." Angel said, Clover fell off the high wire.

"Are you kidding no one' ever been in Slang's room." Clover quickly got back up, "If she's finds you, who knows what she'll turn you into."

"That's why you're the signal." Lilo said.

"Fine, but if she tries to kill me, I'm bringing you all down with me." Clover said, as she jumps back up to the high wire.

Angel gulped as she opens the dark blue door. The room was a lot bigger but darker and colder, the three could actually see their breaths, there was a sewing machine kit on the ground, a cauldron in the middle of the room, a pile of spell books, and a case of dolls that looked like some of the hawaiian inhabitants.

"Hey, it's a Stitch doll, and look there's me, Nani and Mertle...wow..I didn't know she plays with dolls." Lilo picked up the stitch doll, then suddenly the real Stitch started to float up in the air.

"No Lilo put that down, that's a voodoo doll." Angel commanded, Lilo drops it and Stitch falls on the pile of books, knocking on open where a picture fall out of it. Lilo picks up the picture where two experiment were smiling, a blue one and a black one with red eyes were holding each other.

"Who's the blue female experiment, she's very pretty?" Lilo asked, Angel just shrugged her shoulders. Angel found a whole album under Slang's bed, there were pictures of her with her robe on and the hood on her head, covering up her face which has never really been seen. In the background there seems to have been the same black experiment with the red eyes in every picture.

"This experiment is in every picture, you think that he was stalking her, maybe that's why she's so scared." Lilo guessed, but Angel just shook her head. Angel looked under the bed again and saw this old diary, it wasn't even high tech, it was like an actually book.

"Slang is one of the most feared experiments ever, every experiment fears her, and plus she's attracted to something this weird."

"Flirting with her, but then who this pretty one on this picture?" Lilo lifted up the picture of the two experiments together. Angel started to compare the two pictures.

"That's Slang, without her hood on! No, it can't be, maybe that's someone else."

Stitch looked at amazement as he whistled, "She's hot."

Angel gave Stitch the look snatched the picture from Stitch.

"Not as hot as my bujee boo."

Angel just rolled her eyes and opened the book, the writing was a little sloppy and in Turoian, "Today is my first day that Jumba created me, most of these other moron experiments just bore me, they make life pointless."

"Do you know who that belongs to?" Lilo asked, Angel and Stitch both shook their heads.

"This is in a different version of Turoian. On Turo, they have two sets of languages, this is ancient Turoian, a little harder than the new version." Stitch said.

Angel turns the page, "Next day, Jumba saids that I need to learn how to c..control my powers, that I need a tutor..that's when I met the love of my life..."

* * *

Stella, Slang and Fang just entered the house, Fang licking a new giant lollipop while Slang put hers down on the countertop.

"We're home." Stella announced while putting the groceries down on the countertop.

"I'll be in my room." Slang said as she changed back into experiment form, with her face still covered by her hood. Clover suddenly got up and before Slang could just about enter her room, Clover got in her way.

"Hi Icy, where are you going?" Clover smiled.

"Into my room."

"Well, I was just wondering, maybe me and you could get to know each other better, how long has it been since we've hung out?" Clover tried to act cool but Slang just saw through it.

"What are you up to? Leave me alone, I have a lot of hurt to do." Slang was about to push her door open, revealing Angel, Lilo, and Stitch.

Angel, Lilo and Stitch looked in horror as the blue hooded experiment who's face never been reveal and known for her temper was about to enter into the room.


	13. Guilty Slang

Slang entered into her room, Angel and Lilo were under her bed, while Stitch was in her closet. Slang looked around her room, looking for something.

"Where is it? I know I thought I left it on my podium." Slang started to really search. Angel noticed that a book was under Slang's bed right next to Lilo, "Oh yeah, I put it under my bed." Just as Slang started to bend over and reach for it, Clover suddenly screamed Slang's name.

Slang opened her door, looking at the green experiment as for the other two sisters, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I..I..I saw a spider going into your room, it was those black widow." Clover lied, Fang looked through Slang's half opened door, she saw something pink under Slang's bed, her eyes widened.

"Hey Slang, maybe it's time we should rehearse that new song of yours." Fang guessed.

"In a minute, I'm doing something." Slang closed the door, talking to nightmare as she sat right in front of Slang's closet, "Sometimes I wonder about those two. You think they went into my room."

Nightmare just meowed.

"You're right, they wouldn't dare or they would be spattered against the wall. Now that book." Slang continued to look, but by that time Angel slid the book to the far left, "There you are. Wonder how this got in here?" Slang suddenly lifted up the Stitch voodoo doll. In the closet, Stitch was lifted in the air, then Slang threw him in the voodoo doll pile, and suddenly the closet fell over, "I hope Stitch liked his little present just now. Ya know, I should prank him tomorrow when I'm not busy, just for laughs." Slang suddenly clenched her stomach as she fell to the floor, but she slowly got back up..

Nightmare meowed again.

"I'm fine." Slang sighed as she walked to her closet, "Man, that stupid case of scythe must've fell over again. I really need a new closet." Slang begins to open the closet, since Slang's closet was small and Stitch was pinned down by those scythe, there was really no place to go.

There was a ding, Stella put on her mittens as she pulls something out of the oven.

"Hurray, my blueberry and Cherry cobblers are done. Who wants some?" She announced, suddenly there was a knock on the door, Slang opened it to see Stella.

"I made blueberry cobbler, want some?" Stella said cheeringly.

Her stomach was growling, "No thanks, I have something to do."

"Okay, I was just hoping that you would since it's your favorite, slightly cooled with vanilla ice cream on top." Stella taunted her, "With a hint of nutmeg."

"It couldn't hurt to have a bite." Slang went out as her and nightmare walked out the door, finally the three could breathe as they moved out of their hiding spots except Stitch, Angel and Lilo had to pull him out before they could sneak out of the room. Angel was holding the diary still but hid it behind hers and Stitch's back. Slang was at the table, eating when she saw Lilo, Stitch, and Angel walking towards the door.

"Since when have you been in here?" Stella asked.

"Oh for a while, I have to go, I'll be back." Angel ran out along with Lilo and Stitch, all the way to Lilo's house where Corba Bubbles was standing there in front of the T.V.

"Lilo, I'm glad you made it, so for you Angel, I have some questions to ask you." Corba looked at Angel.

"Couldn't this wait, I have something important to do?" Angel tried to hurry but Corba stops her.

"It involves you sister, the blue one." Corba pushed in the tape, just then a female who was wearing a cape entered from a door and enters into another door, "Dave, from the local news is dead, we believe that your sister was the last one to see him alive." The tape continues, Dave walked out of the room, at first stops at the elevator but then just takes the stairs, Slang came out of the room and follows him, but then Dave came back running towards the camera.

"Now, Angel, your older sister, Slang, she has these "dark magical powers" right?"

Jumba butted in," You must be kidding with Jumba? Experiment 622 is the master of the dark element, in fact she taught other dark experiments to use their portions of their dark powers." Jumba suddenly covered her mouth.

"She did leave last night." Angel kept staring at the tape, a dark figure begin to walk from the stairs, and towards the camera, the lights started to flicker, the figure was revealed itself to be Slang as she touched the wound she got on her head (She's in human form), she leaned against the wall but then ran down the hallway.

"Look at that, she was able to turn into that dark cloud puff." Cobra fast forward the tape, to reveal Slang running down from the hallway and down the stairs, "The only reason she's not arrested is because I took the tape before anyone could see it. That part where Slang is running back down, that was 30 minutes later. EMS said that he died directly at midnight where he was pushed off the rooftop, holding some blue hair in his right hand, plus the blood on his hands matched the strands of hair."

Angel sat down on the sofa with a 'I don't believe you' look, "Corba, I'm telling you, Slang isn't a killer, there has been incidents where she wanted to kill someone and almost did but she didn't. Slang may not show it, but she's a really caring person or experiment."

Corba looked steamed as he removed his shades, "Listen to me, I have three people missing, and four people dead. I even have connections from her to the family. A week ago, with the Grays, some people said that Slang was having an affair with Slang which he ended breaking her heart."

"That's a complete lie, Mr. Gray and Slang were drunk and it was just a kissed."

"Either way, there was an article about it on the magazines even a picture. So, she took it out on the entire family by making them disappear. Then Ms. Kolla, head of the mayor's security ends up nearly slashed across the neck and beaten so hard that certain body parts went flying, Ms. Kolla kept tricking Slang into meeting up with the mayor at private locations making Slang mad, also, Ms. Kolla's stray cat ends up missing." Corba puts a found cat poster in front of Angel's face.

"That's Nightmare, experiment 062, Slang's cat. It was in her room." Angel grab the poster and looked at it, but then she crumpled it up, "She said she found Nightmare at the door of our house on Dark Mountain."

"Yet, only invited guest and family members can only go through the magical invisble barrier that surrounds your house."

"Slang gave Nightmare a collar with a magical bell so it'll let her in no matter what."

"Also, the substitute driver for the mayor ended up dead before he could walk out the door, with a slash around his neck. Witness said that they saw Slang entered into the house of Bryan Locks (the substitute driver), she enters into the house, suddenly there were gunshots and a male scream. Then, Slang ran out covered in blood!"

**Flashback**

**Angel looked down remembering that before the concert, she walked in on Slang washing her dress, arms, face, and hair in the sink before using a cleansing spell. Slang looked at Angel (since Slang's face was only revealed in human form), she could see the terror in her face just second before Slang went back to her stern face, she could even see her eyes turning from red to blue.  
"Slang, your eyes. What's wrong?" Angel was pushed away from Slang as she looked into the mirror.**

**"Nothing is wrong. I'm just a little...excited." Slang tried to smile as she quickly walked out of the bathroom**. **Angel saw Slang talking to someone on her cellphone after that.**

**End of Flashback**

Corba continues," The mayor, who has been flirting with Slang, ends up dead from a broken neck, his cellphone had one voicemail from Slang, "Corba pulled out a recorder, with Slang's voice, "Hi Mayor..hmmm...Kauiu. It's Slang, meet me in the woods after the concert, bring no one, we need to talk."

"She must have a very good reason for this."

"WHAT REASON! She didn't even tell you, or any of your sisters right. And now, another man is dead someone who is also connect to your sister. All of this points to her!"

"That doesn't mean she did it! Maybe there's a stalker..I think it was this experiment!" Angel pulls out a picture, it was blurry, but she pointed to a red and black experiment that was in the background of Slang's pictures, "In Jumba's lab, everytime, she took a picture, this experiment was in it. I think he's stalking her, and kills whomever flirts or tries to mess around with her."

"Why hasn't she said something about it?" Corba looked at Angel.

Slang was sitting at a man's work place, (The Trashy Magazine) his name was Derick, a photographer who took the picture of Slang kissing Mr. Gray, she was sitting at on his chair as he gave her a cup of coffee. He came out of the Dark room, and sat in front of Slang.

"Thank for doing this for me." Slang took another slip, she was sweating like she was running a fever.

"I'm happy that I'm doing a favor for the Slang Angel. You're a great singer." He looked at her lovingly, "I'm sorry about the picture though about you and that man. It was just business."

"I don't care about those, I have bigger problems to worry about, "Slang looked out the window, looking a little nervous, she looks back at him, "When will the pictures be done?" She looked out the window again.

"Soon. Are you okay?" Derick noticed that Slang was sweating even more, she clenched her stomach and begins to breathe heavily. Derick tried to help but Slang shook her head and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me or you'll be in trouble." Slang warned, her eyes glared red for a second, "It's nothing, really. Maybe you should go and check on those pictures."

Derick backed up, some of his co workers just shrugged their shoulders, " Alright, they should be done by now." Derick walks into the dark room. He just had to hang up the last picture, he put it in the small bucket of water and shook it gently. Most of the pictures were of houses, one was the rooftop of a building, suddenly he heard this sound like the door was being opened, he turns around, the door wasn't cracked at all.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Slang's clenched her stomach tighter. Her eyes suddenly glowed red.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Derick turns around again for about the third time, he gasped as a figure stands before him.


	14. Derick

Derick gasped as a figure stood before him, he sighed in relief to see Slang.

"Ms. Slang, you shouldn't come into the dark room, you could've messed up your pictures." Derick didn't get a response, Slang just looked down at the ground, her hair covering up her right eye and most of her face, "Well, you could sit on the chair as we wait."

Slang did exactly that, but without a word, she sat there for about five minutes without saying a word.

"So, you like to take pictures?" Derick tried to break the silence as he stood in front of her, but she didn't say anything, "Ms. Slang, are you okay?" He put his hands on her legs as he kneeled down to look at her. Then he put his right hand on her wrist, to feel a pulse, there was one. He pushed her head up to look into her eyes, they were still red.

"My god, you're beauitful." He smiled, "I wonder if..I...." He tried to slid his hands up Slang's dress, but suddenly, Slang was trying to make this sound, it was like she was trying to say something but all he could hear was that door cracking sound that came from her mouth. Then he heard that door cracking sound again, but this was one was louder and deeper.

The last picture begins to form, it was black, suddenly all the pictures were black, showing this figure with red eyes staring at them like it was staring into the camera up close. When Derick turned around, he saw Slang, looking at him, her head tilted to the side. Her eyes widened.

Slang's mouth opened wider, "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

* * *

Back at Lilo's house, Stella came by the house (she was in human form).

"Excuse, hi Lilo. Has anyone seen Slang?" Stella asked.

"Slang missing again?" Angel asked.

"After she finished eating, she just started sweating and holding her stomach. She said she had to go somewhere but I told her that she needed to go to her room to rest. She looked terrible even though I couldn't see her face. When I went in her room after I got a healing spell, she was gone. Fang and Clover went to try and look for her. What's going on here?"

Corba's phone started to ring, he answered it.

"Corba, thanks that Slang is the one killing all those people." Lilo answered Stella's question, Stella had a shock look on her face.

"I know Slang's a handful and threatens to kill people and she could if she wanted to, but that doesn't mean she is."

Corba hung up the phone, "Fine then, I'll show you. Come with me." Corba pulled Stella and Angel by the arms and towards his car, Lilo and Stitch followed, sitting in the back seat with Angel. He drives off.

"What now?" Angel crossed her arms.

"Your sister killed another person." Corba said.

"Now, Mr. Bubbles, let's not jump to conclusions. Slang will not kill anyone for no reason." Stella reassured him but Corba wasn't falling for it.

"You're sister is an illegally genetic experiment with magical powers and very strong, with a temper. She could rip someone to shreds if she wants to." Cobra said. They quickly arrived at the scene. It was at the Trashy Magazine place, "Lilo and Stitch, place stay here."

Corba was talking to one of the witnesses, "What happened?" Corba watched as they rolled out a body.

"I don't know. That star...Slang was here, she wanted Derick to develop some pictures for her but I really think that she was here to get it on with Derick or talk about that picture with her kissing a man. That little slut, Derick was our star photographer."

"Back on topic please."

"Oh yeah, she looked pretty bad too, she was in a hurry to get those pictures developed. I turned around and she was gone. Suddenly, Derick was banging against the door, trying to get out, but no matter what we did, we couldn't get him out we even used the keys but the door wouldn't move. Then, there was no noise, nothing from Derick. I could hear her say I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But then, she just ran out."

"Those pictures, where are they?" Corba asked.

"There was only one left, it's still in there." The witness pointed into the dark room, it was a mess. Stella and Angel gasped in horror as they find a lower jaw on the floor on the cold steel table, next to the chalk outline. There was a picture right next to the chalk outline. Stella picks up the picture and gasps, looking a figure staring right into the picture with one red eye.

"Oh no, the Dark Rage Spirit Curse." Stella muttered.

Slang was siting on a bus, she was too tired to use her magic, she continued to sweat as she laid on the window.

Stella, Angel, and Corba was in the car again along with Lilo and Stitch.

"It's called a what?" Lilo asked.

"The Dark Rage Spirit Curse. It's one of the ultimate dark curses ever."

"That's what we saw in a spell book in Slang's room."

"If the caster has enough rage, this curse will turn a victim into a kinda like a ghost/spirit thing that will haunt, fueled by rage, killing anyone that gets in its way."

"You think this curse back fired on Slang?" Angel asked.

"Or maybe it was put on 598?" Lilo asked.

Stella turned around, shocked, "598, that was...."


	15. Dark Rage Spirit curse

Slang was walking on the sidewalk still looking a little dizzy, _oh man, he's getting stronger if he could do that to me. It's only a matter of time._

"598 was Slang's ex boyfriend, it was back at one of Jumba's secret lab on planet Ego. Slang was 598's tutor, since she was the most powerful dark experiment, Jumba wanted 598 to have better control of his power. That's when he met Slang."

"Wait a minute," Angel opened the diary to the first page, begins to read, "She's my tutor but I can't stop thinking about her, she's so dark and mysterious but her smile makes my head turn."

"They kept their relationship a secret, but one day, 598 broke Slang's heart, she was so mad that she shut herself in her room for a pretty long time."

Lilo pulled out the picture of the experiment with red eyes and black fur and the beauitful experiment standing next to it, "Is this who 598 cheated on?"

"No, that's Slang." Stella answered.

Lilo, Stitch, and Angel gasped.

**Slang kept walking until suddenly a cop pulled over. **

**"Excuse me, Ms. Slang, I was wondering if you could come with us, we have a few questions to ask you." The officer insisted, "We have a warrant for your arrest but we can do this peacefully."**

**Slang nodded, she was too tired to start a fight. She just walked into the police car.**

"She's pretty." Lilo said with astounshment.

"She has a face!" Stitch gasped even more, but Angel gave him a sharp pain in the arm.

"I wouldn't be surprise." Cobra commited, "But this 598, tell me how to defeat him."

"Normally light would be his main weakness but now with the curse on him, only Slang might be able to."

"Why would Slang give him a curse?" Lilo asked as the four exited the car.

"I don't know." Stella was thinking.

Angel kept turning the pages until she stopped close to the end, "I hurt her..it didn't mean to it was just an accident, now she won't even look at me. I'll give her a little bit of time until I can talk to her, I want her to know that I still love her, from EEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

"That Curse is a powerful one, in the end the victim will haunt their love, once that happens, the curse can't be removed and he will continue to engulp this planet into darkness."

"I'll name it Shadow, for now." Lilo said, "Who was his love?"

Stella, Stitch, and Angel looked at each other, "Slang."

* * *

Slang was sitting in the interrogation room. The officers along with the crime psychologist looked at her through the window.

"I can't believe it, my son adores her, I can't believe she's a killer." One officer said as he walked through the door. He sat in a chair in front of the female hooded figure, who's eyes turned red again. _Oh no you don't not this time. _With her hands under the table, she performed a bunch of hand symbols and the red eyes disappeared.

"So, Ms. Slang Angel, "The officer throws a folder full of pictures, "You have quite a list here. All of those people, why?"

"It wasn't me." Slang sighed, she stared at the window, she saw the figure with its bluish grayish skin and its red eyes touching the window. She looked away. _I have to get out of here, I'm running out of time._

"We have witnesses who place you at almost every crime and you had motives. Why?"

"He did it." Slang suddenly felt a cold hand on the left side of her face, she looked down and saw a gray bluish hand, she quickly pulled her hood off revealing her face.

The officer smashed his fist on the table, "Don't give me that my imaginary friend bull shit!"

"Do you possibly think a girl like me could take a man down?" In Slang's head, the answer was yes but earthling women were known to be a little weaker than the males.

"Pretty girl like you could have lured them. Or do you have a stalker?" The officer turned around when he heard a tap on the window, "But right back." The officer walked through the door.

The psychologist continues to look at Slang as she suddenly backs away from the table.

"What is it?" The officer asked as he looked at Slang, "You think she's being stalked."

"It's possible but she doesn't show any signs, she's uncomfortable about something, maybe a little push into reality might just make her crack."

"Like what?"

"She shows signs of guilt, maybe if we showed her one of her victims, she'll spill."

* * *

"We'll need Clover and Fang's help, we must find a counter spell for this curse and we have to hurry. I'll find Clover and Fang, Corba you stay with me. Lilo, Stitch, and Angel find Slang quickly. And if you see Shadow, don't fight him, just run." Stella commanded.

* * *

Slang was being directed down towards the lab. The officer opens the door, pushing Slang in. She sees something covered up over a white sheet.

"Yeah what, monsters like you make me sick. This is Derick Mitchell, he was 25 years old, just graduated out of college. And you killed him, didn't you?"

"No." Slang said with a straight face not feeling sorry for him at all.

"You were in a locked room with him..no one could get in or out-"

"So you say."

"You'll stay here until you're willing to cooperate or someone picks you up."

Slang looked at the body, she signed, "I need to get out of here_." Maybe Derick get a sample_. Slang walked towards the body, suddenly the arms fell out into the open. _Nevermind._ Slang turned around knocking on the door, "Can I come out now?" From the background, Derick's body suddenly rose up as the lights flicker.

"Oh no. Hey! Someone open the damn door!" Slang struggled but it was like something more powerful was holding the door.

The officer was on the other side was trying to pull the door open but it was shut tight, "Alright Ms. Slang open the door, this isn't funny!" But Slang wasn't even touching the door. Slang turned around to see Derick sitting up, looking at her, his lower jaw was missing as his tongue just flapped out and his eyes widened. Slang watched in horror as those bluish hands reached from behind Derick's head and pulled him back causing him to disappear and making the metal table fall.

"Oh my god, " Slang was still trying to pry the door open, suddenly to lights stop flickering, there was a dead silence.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Suddenly from under the sheet that was on the knocked table, a bloody hand came out, "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." It head popped right out from the sheets, it was upside down but then it just popped it back looking right at Slang, who was still trying to open the door.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


	16. Inside the Fire

Angel, Lilo, and Stitch were walking down the sidewalk.

"We looked about everywhere, where could she be?" Lilo asked, trying so hard to think.

* * *

She watched as those red eyes kept looking at her, it pops its neck once more.

_Damn it I've got to get out of here. _Slang kept twisting the knob, the lights kept flickering faster and faster.

**Devon  
Won't go to heaven  
She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again  
Leave her  
We will receive her  
It is beyond your control  
Will you ever meet again**

Shw felt hands around her stomach and going up to her face.

_Think it'll be that easy. Huh?_ Slang felt a powerful force pushing her up against the door.

"EeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

**Devon  
One of Eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole  
As a little child.  
She was taken  
And then forsaken  
You will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again**

She quickly turns around to see that it was gone, but she could still hear him, against the window outside.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

She turns to see him up against the wall, popping his neck, his hands on the window. Slang puts her hands with his.

_I'll free you from this, I promise..I'll I need is one thing."_

**Devon lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal  
Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her**

Looked down only for a second but when she looked back up, he was gone. She slowly turned around, suddenlt she met face to face with it. It held her by her face with its hands as dark clouds swarm around them. It begins to draw her closer.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

**Sever  
Now and forever  
You're just another lost soul about to be mine again  
See her, you'll never free her  
You must surrender it all  
If you'd like to meet again**

She shot something from her hands, an icy energy ball which she fired at it, blasting it across the room as it disappeared through thin air. She looks don to see black hair in her hands. _Got it, now to get the hell out of here._

**Fire  
For you desire  
As she begins to turn cold for the final time  
You will shiver  
Till you deliver**

Just before the room could turn completely black, Slang busted the glass of the large window, andshe climbed through, she before she could climb all the wat through, something grabs her by her right hand. It was the figure which as looking over the busted window.

**You will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again**

Slang break through its gasped, taking her right glove as it disappeared into the shrouded darkness.

", what did you do? Where's Derick's body?" The officer yelled but Slang looked down the hallway was the lights flicker.  
"I haven't go, now!" Slang tried to run but the psychologist grabbed her left arm, "It's here! He's Here! I haven't get out of here!!"

"There was nothing there, we saw you just standing there, you're jus blaming this all on an imaginary friend."

**Devon lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal  
Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her**

The lights begin to flicker one at a time.

"He's coming! Let go!!" Slag tried to fight the psychologist and the officer.

"Nothing will happen. There's no need to fear the dark!" The Psychologist yelled.

"I don't fear it, but you should." Slang's hair was turning black and her eyes glowed red as the lights flickered off over them.

**End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her**

"See there is nothing to fear, "The psychologist said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

The psychologist looks up, "What the hell is-" Before he could finish a pair of hands came from the ceiling, grabs him by the head and pulls him up.

"What is that?!" The officer pulled out his gun and started shootin.

"No Don't shoot, you'll just piss him off!!" Slang yelled, but the officer kept shooting, Slang just ran away down the hallway. She could hear the officer scream. She turns around to see the officer running out of the darkness looking happy to be out of there.

**Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
Release your life  
To begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
There's another way  
Release your life  
Take your place inside the fire with her**

Then, a shadowy grim reaper looking thing grabs him around the head and throws him aside as soon as it saw Slang.

"Okay, this is bad, you couldn't do that before." Slang starts to back up as the shadowy figure came closer.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

_Only enough energy for one last spell. _Slang lifted her hands up, a icy blue circle just under her feet. _Hopefully, it can hold you. _She place her hands on the wall as an ice wall started to form in front of the creature. It started to bang against the wall. She grabs the wounded officer and begins to drag him against the floor. _Almost out of strength. _She was almost to the door that would lead out of the station, when she heard a glass breaking. _Damn it, it escaped. It's stronger. _

**Devon  
One of Eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole  
As a little child.  
She was taken,**

Slang pulls the door open to some the figure's face coming right out, she just slams the door. She watches in horror as the figure started walking down the hallway, coming closer to them. As Slang tries to open the door again, the door was suddenly jammed. _Not now, this is not the time for this shit. _Slang just slide down against the wall, not really having enough energy to even help the officer up. She pulled him up one more time but saw that something had grabbed his right foot, she drops him at the sight of , who was still missing body parts like a lower jaw. Ms. Kolla crawled right up to the officer, he was still looking at Slang as he disappeared under .

**And then forsaken  
You will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again**

Slang suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder as it pulled her out of 598's wrathful stampede. She started to swinging, hitting someone in the chin. It was......


	17. Slang's secret

Stitch, who fell into the sidewalk.

"That hurt!" Stitch yelled holding his lower jaw as he got back up, Angel hugged Slang.

"Oh my god, we were so worried about you." Angel hugged Slang even tighter.

"I wasn't." Stitch dusted himself off.

"How did yo-" Slang was interrupted by Lilo.

"Well, you're hear almost every week, so we thought we check." Lilo laughed.

"Slang, your eyes...your -"

"It's getting stronger okay...soon I won't be able to keep it off. It was about t- Nevermind, we've got to get out of here. I wouldn't go in there if I was you." Slang walked away putting her hood back on.

"Slang, we know about you and 598, why didn't you talk anyone?" Angel asked.

"Because, it's none of your business." Slang snapped back.

"Slang Icy Raven Angel. We're family and whether you like it or not, we're going to help you." Angel snapped back holding Slang by her right wrist.

"My mistake...my problem!! I don't want anyone else to suffer for what I did to him!!!" Slang broke Angel's grip as she stormed off.

"What did you do?" Lilo asked.

"It was an accident, that's it."

Angel opened up the diary, and begun to read, "I can't believe she lost it, after losing it. She been-"

Slang's eyes widened, "You Bitch! You were in my room!"

"What did you lose that made you so mad that you cursed him."

"None of your business! Now give me that back!"

"Come on Slang! What did you lose! HUH!" Stitch yelled.

"My BABY!!!" Slang yelled, her voice echoed, as she backed up against a wall. Lilo, Stitch, and Angel's mouth just dropped, "HAPPY NOW! There was an accident and I lost our baby!" Slang started crying as she covered her face with her hands.

"I didn't know." Angel tried to comfort her but Slang pushed away.

"Of course you wouldn't. I kept it a secret! I couldn't even look at him, we both wanted it, and I lost it. So, I shut myself in my room for weeks, I could barely eat, sleep, and I went numb with emotions, Stella was the only one who knew about me and Shadow being together."

"You called him Shadow." Lilo looked at Slang.

"Yeah, that was my pet name for him."

"Slang what happened?" Stitch asked, now feeling some concern.

"Finally, I started to get out of my room more often, but I changed. I was more cold hearted and I hardly felt remorse. I thought Shadow would help me snap out of this. I walked in on him, making out with Raven. I was pissed..I can't even described how I was feeling. He turned around to see me, I just ran away, I couldn't even look at him. When I saw him, it was full of hatred and-"

"Rage." Angel finished her sentence. Slang laughed a little.

"So, I wouldn't to cast a spell, to make him feel how I felt, to make him feel that rage that consumed me. Problem was, when I cast the spell, there was too much rage, instead of turning into the empty spell, it turned into the Dark Rage Spirit Curse.

**Flashback**

Slang watched as the spell was released from the cauldron, and started to fly off. She followed it and it led to Shadow who was about to walk down some stairs and writing in his journal which he told every where so Nosy couldn't get it. Suddenly, the curse went into Shadow, making him fall down the stairs. Slang runs down the stairs to see Shadow. He was looking up at the ceiling, his neck looked broken (since he was an experiment, he couldn't die), Slang popped his neck back into place, his fur started to turn grayish blue, blood slowly came from his mouth and it sounded like he was trying to say something but couldn't. Slang looked into his journal, her eyes widened.

_"_What have I done?" Slang helped pulled him back up the stairs and into his room. He popped his neck as he looked at her. He suddenly grabs her by the face.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Slang smacks his hands and backs away. Shadow started crawling towards her, pulling her by her cape, "I'll undo this, I promise." Slang locks him back into his room as she puts a sealing spell on the door.

**End Of Flashback**

The four were now in the forest just in front of Angel's house.

"Since, he's been activated, both the curse and his orignial programming as taken effected. He will engluped those into darkness, making them feel his rage and pain at the same time." Slang finished.

"But why is he killing people now?" Lilo asked.

"Because, he's does get jealous, Back at Jumba's lab, many experiments flirted with me. Even when I sealed him into his room, he got out, haunted and hurt them. Since they were experiments he couldn't do much with them. But the inhabitants here, he just killed them."

"You were there to warn them...like Dave." Stitch said.

"No shit, but humans are so hard headed. With Dave, he was trying to come on to me, but I refuse him. When I tried to stop him from going down the stairs, he pushed me. I guess trying to kill me or something. Well, Shadow came crawling right pass me. I turned into a black cloud in order to beat him up the stairs but he disappeared before that. He's getting stronger though, the more people he pulls into his darkness, the closer he is to me. Funny isn't it? I'll be engulped by the same madness that I put on him."

"Slang, we're funny and you're not going to be englup into the 'll remove the curse in time." Angel assured Slang, they were almost home.

"Slang, what about the people who he got already?" Lilo asked.

"Anyone he engulps into darkness, like the Gray Family, if he's turned to good, he'll release from his grip, but anyone he kills, is gone for good." Slang looks straight ahead, to see a figure walking by them looking down, "Oh my god."

"Hi, its Keoni." Lilo was about to run up to him but Slang stops her and shakes her head.

"Lilo, that's not Keoni." Slang's red eyes glowed, "He's gotten him, to lure you. This is how he works, how he causes chaos. He grips inhabitants into his darkness where he can manipulate them into grabbing more inhabitants. I taught him that one. It seems he added his own little touch though." Slang smiled as she popped her knuckles.

"Slang, look at you, your hair is almost black." Angel looked at Slang.

"We've got to hurry, now. " Stitch backs up, holding Lilo.

"Why?" Angel turns around and screams to see a figure walking slowly towards them


	18. Shadow's terror spreads

Stella was standing on a ladder, at the top shelf of the library room, Jumba, Pleakley, Fang, Clover, and Corba was there as well.

"That won't undo it at all, "She pushes on book aside and looks at another, "How to remove powerful dark magic? That might be in handy. Catch!" Stella drops the book, accidentally hitting Clover in the head.

"So that's why programming went so wrong, experiment 622 cast evil spell on 598, making him this way. I'm very proud." Jumba smiled.

"It's not a spell, it's a curse. Curses are much more diffcult to remove than spells." Stella explained.

"Wait, if you know about what Slang did to Shadow, why didn't you say anything?" Corba asked as Stella climbed down the ladder and went to another shelf.

"I didn't know what she did to him, I knew about them because I walked in on them."

"Whoa, a cleaning spell." Pleakley looked into one book.

"Hey! My sister is about to be eaten up into darkness and you're reading cleaning spells." Fang throws the book out of Pleakley's hands.

"Sorry."

* * *

The four watched in horror as Nani crawled towards them.

"NANI!" Lilo yelled, she tries to pull out of Stitch's grip but he held on tighter, "Let go that's my sister!"

"Not anymore. Let's go!" Angel yelled, as Stitch holding Lilo and Angel were about to run, she saw Slang just holding still. Angel runs back to pull Slang, "Come on!"

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

* * *

A tourist was drinking some coffee slushy at Kiki's Coffee Place (I think that's the right name), looking at his wife, who just sat there.

"Ya know sweetie, that tour of the Gray's house was amazing, wasn't it?" The man smirked. (This was the mayor's idea of covering up the idea about the Gray family's disappearance. So that it wouldn't affect tourist.)" Can't believe that a family disappeared in such a nice house. Lily, did you like it?" The man said to his daughter.

"Swell dad, swell." The teenager girl looked away, the mother popped her neck as she looked away.

"Well, we've better be going, can't be late for our next tour." The dad said cheerfully as he got up.

* * *

The four finally made it to Angel's house. Stella came in, hugging Slang.

"I'm so happy to see you, and you're alright. Now, we've may have a spell, but we need some ingredients." Stella said trying to crack a smile.

"I'll be right back." Slang said, she went into the bathroom, where she was throwing up. She flushed the toilet and started to wash her hands and her face as well, _"Don't give in, you're still stronger for a little bit longer." _Slang removed her hood, as she continued to wash her face, she put her hood back on and dries her face off with a towel. As she dried her face, the water in the sink came back up from the drain. She turns around to see the water turning back as a figure's head came up from it, looking at her with those red eyes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"


	19. Lily and Lilo

The tourist family just woke up from the condo, the mother still hasn't said one word since she's been in the Gray's house, while Lily was still bored with this stupid family trip. She came in showing her mom sitting at the table.

"Honey, do we need to go grocery shopping?" The husband asked.

The wife didn't say a word, she grabs a half a gallon of milk from the refridgator and drinks it all up.

"I think we do now." Lily replied.

* * *

Slang watched as the figure kept staring at her, she gave it an evil glare.

"Don't try me, you still have a ways ta go to get me, sweetie." Slang's eyes begin to change back to blue and her fur went to blue. She was fighting back the effects of the curse. The figure sinks back down disappearing again. Slang took a deep breath, feeling a little relieved. She still held on to the piece of hair she was able to rip off. _If Stella doesn't find the right spell, I'll just go with plan B. You will be free from this curse, even if I have to take your place. _Slang left the bathroom.

* * *

Lily watched as a couple left from the condo next door, they were laughing and giggling about as they entered into their car and left.

"At least someone gets to have some fun around here. I'll be at the pool." Lily put on her bathing suit and walks out, before she did, she saw her mother eating some pickles from the jar, before leaving to go to the store. Lily walks to the pool, she suddenly felt this chill wind that came out of no where. She saw a figure walking right by her. As she opens the door to enter towards the pool, she notices a figure standing in the bushes far from the pool, it was still looking down. It looked like a man who wore only jeans, his skin looked bluish gray, black spiky hair in the front, and long hair in the back. She went into the pool with goggles.

* * *

"Shadow is just following his original programming right?" Stella asked Jumba looking into her spell book, Jumba nodded, "Since he's the ultimate controller of darkness as my mom taught you about darkness. So, even if he wasn't under the curse, he would still have the same abilities like appearing to be seen only to one person, appearing everywhere, and so on, right?"

"You are correct, 620. I once sent 598 to planet Utopia, to see if his powers were good enough."

"Utopia, that planet was once a beauitful place, no one could explain why it all of a sudden became a barren wasteland. It did that?"

"Yes. Jumba was so proud." Jumba laughed evil and he pulled out a hologram recorder, "I place cameras on one area and watched." Jumba played the recorder, one alien guy kept turning around as he thought something as behind. A dark cloud on the edge of a door, came out, walking slowly behind the man. It even saw one of Jumba's cameras and decided to give him a close up of his terror. He jumps as he quickly covers the man in complete darkness and disappearing into thin air.

"If aliens couldn't stop it what makes you think we can?" Corba asked.

"Simple, we're witches. We could remove the curse. We just have to find the right counter spell."

"And we have to protect Lilo as well." Slang said.

"What?" Lilo looked around, "Why me?"

"You're on his list now. I've taught him everything he knows. The easy way to make inhabitants disappear and cause chaos, is to make it spread like a virus. For example, Gantu was at your house, he also became Shadow's next target. When Gantu went to your house, he spread the virus to your sister Nani. In short, Gantu got Nani involved as well as the rest of you except Stitch, because Stitch is an experiment. Also, if anyone enters into the place where he first started haunting, will get involved sooner or later. Say if someone went to the Gray's house-"

"He'll get them too?" Lilo was shocked.

"Not quickly, but slowly." Slang dusted her fingers, "So, I suggest you still here, and can't go anywhere alone."

* * *

Lily went under water in the pool, a few seconds underneath and she notices a figure in the deep end. It looked like it was just standing there at first, its hair floating above its head. Lily could see as it popped its neck and opened its mouth, blood came out. It started walking towards her, she quickly came up, and started looking around, she quickly went back under, the figure was gone. She kept looking around, one of those floaties bumped into her, she could see inside the floatie, looking at her. She jumps out of the water, crawling onto the side. She was grabbed by the ankle by a hand. She fights back until the hand went back into the water. She looked to see the figure looking right at her with those red eyes and then it submerged into the water. Lily ran out.

* * *

The couple who were in the car, were making out in front of the sunset.

"Micheal, come on. Stop it." The female, Tina laughed. A couple of red eyes kept watching from the bushes. Flashbacks went through its head, as rage flared. It moves towards the car. There was a knock........


	20. Feelings

"Excuse me, "A police officer taps on the glass of the car.

"Yes Officer." Micheal said.

"There's been a curfew ruled by the new mayor. You should really get going."

"Okay, thank you, "Micheal sighed as he rolled up the window and started up the car, "This is supposed to be our vacation and they're pulling this stunt."

"Micheal, they just wanna make sure we're safe. There's been a lot of disappearance and the cops have no leads."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, how bout a quick stop?" Micheal stopped in front of the Gray's house.

"Micheal no."

"Come on, ya know, I heard from the locals that this place is haunted now. Wanna see some ghosts?" Micheal played as he got out of the car, pulling out a flashlight. Tina tried to make him come back, but he went into the house, Tina followed.

"Micheal, we shouldn't be here."

"I heard that the Grays were in the house of a bunch of people that died here." Micheal looked around, "And that its curse."

"Oh come on, if it was curse, wouldn't there be some sign of voodoo."

Suddenly, there was a sound like a rusted door was opening. The couple turned around, Micheal focuses his flashlight in the center on the kitchen, where he thought he saw something. He could hear some footsteps leading towards the attic. As they entered into the attic, there was a chill that filled the room. A figure stood in front of the window of the attic, before running back down the stairs. Micheal and Tina run after it where he points his flashlight at the figure.

* * *

Angel knocked on Slang's door, she pushes the door open to see Slang still looking through more books.

"What now?"

"Slang, I wanted to know...what about Shadow and Raven, were the-"

"A couple, sadly, I found out too late. You see, Shadow made me feel strange, he made me had these feelings that I never felt before. He made me laugh even when it wasn't at someone's demise, after the lost of our child, I felt dead inside, and when I saw him with Raven. I kept thinking to myself that how dare you make me have all these feelings, these emotions and make them backfire on me. When I needed him the most he wasn't there, or so I thought."

"You thought?"

"A few days after I casted the curse, I didn't really feel bad, I wanted it removed but not as badly. I found his journal where he fell, only those with dark powers equal or greater than his could open it. Another security measure for Nosy. I found a letter that was for me." Slang gave her the letter, "Also, Raven came by a few days later, to say she was sorry. Shadow was in a daze after what happened. He was so down that he confused Raven for me, he was saying that he was so sorry about everything."

**Flashback**

Slang closed her room door and begins to read the letter.

_Dear Slang,_

_I'm so sorry for the lost of our child. I feel the last too but I know that you feel it more. You must think that you're a failure but I am. I wasn't stronger enough to protect you and the baby. I just want you to know that I'll always love you. You're like the icy peak of my mountain and the darkest seas of that planet E-arth. Before you, I had nothing, I was nothing. Your smile and laughter are like the quiest calm before a storm. You're like a black hole, who sucks all the light, leaving nothing but perfect darkness. Being with you make me a darker person or experiment. I know you might wanna puke at this, but that's how I felt about you when I first saw you and that's how I still feel. I'll be waiting whenever you're ready._

_With Darkness and Hatred, Experiment 598, your shadow._

Slang's eyes were filled with tears, as she leaned against the door crying out loud. The room started to be covered with her darkness which covered his room in total darkness.

**End of Flashback**

Slang wiped a tear away, "He was the only one who ever saw my face, he called me a black hole, no one has ever called me that."

"But Clover called you that last week when you shook her highwire and made her fall."

"True, but he meant it. Shadow was always so nice to me, it sometimes made me sick to my stomach." Slang wiped another tear away.

"I'm sorry Icy."

"Slang, Angel, I may have a counter spell."

* * *

Micheal and Tina sighed in relief as they saw a male looking at them.

"Ya know, visiting hours are over." The male said as he looked at them.

"Sorry, we were just leaving." Tina said, "Come on Micheal."

"Wait, how did you get in here?"

"I live here."

"Oh, yeah for the tour right. You wanna give us a real quick one first."

"No problem, as you can see this is the kitchen, where Jason was screaming for mercy as his father disappear into the dark.

"Wait, how bout this curse, the locals are talking about?" Micheal asked, "Is it true, that this place was where a family was murdered and it's haunted."

"You could say that. Now, how did the haunting begin. From the beginning, you see this man loved this woman, very much. In fact, the woman was pregnant and there was an accident, she lost the child. The husband wasn't angry at all, just a little concerned. In short, the woman poisions the husband before killing herself. Now that spirit of the husband, lurks around, looking for answers."

"Whoa, intense."

"Yeah. Now as you can see, this is where Jason's dad was dragged up into the attic as Jason continues to cry, "The figure continues walking up the stairs towards the attic, "Ya know, his wife was up here as well, but she was lying there on the floor." The couple followed.

"How do you know all this?" Tina asked, leaning closer to the door.

"Good question, how do I know all this? Oh, maybe because I was here when it happened." The figure looked down for a second as its skin turned bluish gray and a sound came from him.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

The couple screamed, Tina was able to run out the door but the door slammed in Micheal's face.

"Micheal!!" Tina kept trying to pull the door open as Micheal continue to scream until the screaming stopped, "Micheal, Micheal." Tina was about to open the door when she saw a hand touching hers and a head poking out.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Tina ran out the door and down the street.


	21. Grocery store

"This may work, "Stella placed a book down, "It's called Pure Light Dark Spell, able to remove any dark curse."

"Why is it called a Pure Light Dark Spell?" Fang asked.

"Well, this spells involves a dark caster to use a pure emotion, like a motive. In other words, this spell is just as difficult as the curse, also the problem is, it may or may not work unless it's destined for it to be."

"So in other words, it'll only work if Shadow is destined to be an experiment?" Lilo guessed.

Stella nodded, "But we can't give up. We'll just need some few ingredients, too bad the grocery store is closed by now. We'll go tomorrow morning." Stella held up her hand, a light circle appeared around her, as pillows and blankets fell onto the floor, "I suggested we all sleep close to each other. Shadow won't dare try to some us face around here if we're all together." Everyone nodded but Corba left.

"I need to report this, the CIA head will need to know about this."

"Wait, I thought the CIA only do aliens." Clover scratched her head.

"No, we also investigated on strange occurances, like witches, fairies, and other magical things as well."

"Corba, if you see Shadow, don't attack him, I'm serious. Shadow will kill you if angered enough. If he does try to grab you, don't shoot. He'll kill you if you do." Slang warned.

* * *

Lily hid in her room, "It was just an hallucination, I'm seeing things. I'm seeing things." She was still in her bathing suit, she couldn't take a bath after what happened in the pool. She fell asleep on the bed. She wakes up the next morning seeing her mother looking at the window, eating a whole pickle jar. She hasn't seen her father in a while. She took a shower but not without leaving the door opened. She quickly got out as soon as she saw black hair going down the drain (she's a blond). When she was looking in the mirror, she could hear something.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

She turned to see a figure's shadow in the shower curtain. She almost peed on herself when she saw that the figure was standing up, popping its neck and going through the shower curtain. She ran out.

* * *

Slang was in the grocery store with Stella. She was looking at a list of ingredients that she written for another spell. She was standing in front of the pickle jar, one of her favorite earthling foods. Her hair was black and her eyes were red again. She was sweating and started to stare more often. She grabbed one pickle jar, and opens it, she starts eating on_. The opposite of sugar is salt, I need salt for this spell_. She puts some salt in a basket. She looked to her side to see a woman, who looked a little like her, she had black sweating hair and looked almost dead. She had a shopping cart filled with jar pickles. She walked down another aisle_. They don't have eyes of fish, so I'll just use some regular fish and cut the eyeballs out_. The lights in the entire store started to flicker when Slang reached out for another ingrendient, she suddenly felt something leathery in her hand. She pulls it out to see it was her missing leather glove, (the one she lost in the police station_. He's here_.

That same woman with the jarred pickles walked by her, Slang looked into her cart and saw Shadow looking at her with those red eyes, he disappeared underneath the cart. Slang's right hand started to shake as it pops its knuckles by itself. Slang tried to reach for another pickle but she felt a hand instead, she looked down to see a head looking right at her from the jar.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Slang automatically drops the jar when she saw that it was trying to grab her. The lights flickered faster as Slang started to breathe faster and faster, she looked down to see a red eye looking at her. Slang spinned around, she wasn't even able to see him. She was grabbed by the face by two hands, he was looking right at her. The flashbacks started to flash in her head, tears came down her eyes. Suddenly, everything was gray, the entire background. Shadow was standing in front of her smiling, holding her by the face with his hands, (she was in experiment form).

"There's the love of my dark heart, my little blackhole," He removed her hood, revealing her face, "As beautiful as the moon."

"This isn't real." Slang kept whispering to herself, "Lunas darkes revealsi ill-"

"Now, now, none of that. Icy, it's me, your shadow. Come here, everything will be alright. You look like you haven't sleep in days." Shadow smiled, Slang backed away, trying to whisper the magical words again, but Shadow kissed her on the lips, making her feel weak (in a good way), but she kept pushing away, until she fell on the floor. She starts crawling away but she kept meeting him.

"Icy, don't run. I thought you loved me." He held his hands out. Slang tried to run the other way but she was surrounded by brick walls as Shadow kept walking closer to her, "I love you better than that Ohana of yours. Lilo and Stitch, they think that you don't even have a face or even feelings."

"Shut up, that's not true!" Slang covered her ears, trying to the spell again, "Lunas darkest revealsi illusion bro-" Slang was interrupted again.

"Even your sisters, can't stand you. They're so blind, they don't know that when they call you names it hurts."

"No it doesn't."

"Oh, I know you too well. It hurts to be left out, while your sisters and that Ohana is playing, you're left out. You're a dark witch, but you have feelings. You hide them behind that cape of yours. They don't know why they're playing, you're suffering on the inside, you're filled with hatred and rage. Fang wishes that Clover was her twin, they got along pretty well."

"No they don't, Fang always chases Clover with her spear."

"Even your sister Angel, who always wanna help, can't stand you, she hungs out with that little girl and her boyfriend more than ever."

Slang kept covering up her ears as tears kept pouring down as Shadow came closer. He grabs her, she kept fighting back until he kissed her, this time longer, (making her feel even weaker).

"Even Stella, despises you greatly. She of all experiments, should know how it feels to be alone, can't even see how you truly feel, how you suffer. You blame your rage on stupid stuff when it's really them. Just because you're a little different they can't see that." He held her close to his chest and kept rubbing her head, making her feel sleepy, "But I love you...I'll always love you, just the way you are. I can see through all that bottled emotions and can see your pain and rage."

"Stop..pleaseeeeeee. Lu....na.... d..arke," Slang started to drift into sleep.

"Ya know, I forgive you, but this world...everyone is always so happy....not feeling the tragdey that we had, but yet they call us monsters...freaks...saying we're heartless. But they don't see why we're in pain..let's make them see."

"Pain.." Slang copied drifting deeper into sleep. A black hole appeared under their feet, slowly sinking them as black looking smoke started to cover them up.

"They'll pay...join me...come on, Icy...let's make them suffer as much as we have." Shadow smiled, "That's my girl. Just sleep, sleep."

"S......l.e....eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...p."

"That's right, sleep. It'll all be over soon." Shadow continue to rub Slang's head, as the black fog continued to cover their bodies. Slang's hands went down from trying to push Slang away. Shadow's eyes glowed red. Suddenly, Slang's eyes were red, her fur started to change a bluish gray color.

"B..ut....I......-"

Shadow shushed her," Sleep."

"Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."


	22. Wake up call

"SLANG! SLANG!" A voice yelled, it was Stella, who ran down the aisle, she saw a whole bunch of people surrounding Slang, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, one of the customers found her like this." A cashier said, sweating as he called 911.

Stella saw a person holding Slang, she stares closer to see a bluish gray figure holding her, rubbing her head. She could see the figure slowly engulping Slang into darkness.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Stella snaps her fingers, freezing time, all of the people froze except for 598 and Slang who was just asleep, "You don't scare me at all." Stella lifted her left hand as a light yellow circle with the symbol of the sun on it appeared, she fired at 598, who screamed in agony, disappearing in thin air, Stella held Slang, her skin was almost the same color, her mouth was opened, she was making the same sound as 598 was.

"Come on, Slang. We need you. You've never gave up, come on." Stella placed her hands on Slang's chest, a light came from Stella's hands, at first she didn't respond, it seemed the dark cloud was still surrounded her. Stella started crying when Slang's breathing was slower, "Come on." Stella placed her hands on Slang's chest again, the light was brighter this time, but still no respond, "No." Stella looked at Slang, she started crying.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Coming out of Slang's mouth.

"One last time." Stella placed her hands on Slang's chest, and the light was brighter than anything else. In fact she used so much magic that time flowed back to normal. Stella was holding Slang rocking back and forth, she continued crying. Slang's face was wet from Stella's tears.

"Is there a doctor in here?" Another customer yelled.

Suddenly, Slang gasped for air as if holding her breathe for a long time. Stella hugged her as she stood up. The customers cheered.

"I thought I'd lose you. Don't you ever do that to me again." Stella shook her and pulled her hand from out of the crowd, "Shes alright, she just needs her meds." Stella exited out of the grocery store.

"He tricked me, he tricked me, how?" Slang sat down on a bench.

"Slang, he grabbed about four people last night. We have to hurry, soon, our home won't be a safe place any more."

"He said ya'll hated me." Slang started crying, "He was so warm and...and..trusting.."

"Slang, that's not Shadow. Remember that. You know what, we'll never hate you. Fang has been worried sick about you, Clover's looking for more spells, Angel is trying to come up with protective spells, and as your big sister, I'll never hate you. Slang, you're the most trusting and honest sister. If I ever need your opinion, you'll tell me. And I'll always be there for you. Now, let's get your boyfriend back."

* * *

Lily walked back to the condo, seeing Tina hiding in the condo above, looking through the blinds. The mother returns home with her pickle jars. She finished another jar, as she entered. The father was no where to be found. The mother went into the bathroom, sitting in the tub.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Lily asked.

The mother looked at her with a smile as a couple of bloody arms pulled the mother back and she disappeared into the tub.

"Mom! MOM!" Lily went to the tub, before she could put her hands in, a hand holds her by the wrist. A head came out.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Lily ran out of the condo room, she saw Tina who was trying to run out of a room being pulled back by a couple of bloody arms. Lily watched in horror, as a figure crawled up the stairs and towards her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."


	23. Slang's choice

As the sky darkened, Stella and the others finally finished the counter spell. Slang came out of her room, holding a vial.

"I hope this work." Stella said.

"Me too." Slang was looking down at a vial she was holding under her cape. Her fur was turning a bluish gray now, "He's stronger than before now, it's only a matter of time."

Suddenly, Clover, Angel, Lilo, and Stitch came in, grasping for air.

"Guess what? Lilo has magic in her veins!" Clover cheered, "While we were out looking for more coconuts for the holding symbol spell to work, Shadow came out to try and grab her."

**Flashback**

Lilo screams as Shadow came crawling towards her, she runs, hiding behind the other three experiments. Clover pulls out her new wand which looks like a fan, as she waves it, a white circle with the symbol of a swirl blowing a leaves came up, Clover said, "Rapides twistesa vivicousaea." In an instant, a twister spins around Shadow.

"Let's get out of here." Angel advised, she pulls her hands out, a green circle with a symbol of a flower came up, "Vinesa wrapus tightsus." A large vine came up out of the ground, wrapping around Shadow. Stitch pulled Lilo to run but the four ran into Shadow again, who grabs Lilo. Stitch tries to fight him, but Shadow just swings one hand at him and caused Stitch to crash into a tree.

"Get away! Leave me alone!!" Lilo screamed, suddenly she started glowing yellow as a energy ball fired from her hands. Shadow screeched in pain as it backed away, "Go Away!" Lilo shot one more blast, sending Shadow to disappear into the shadow of the trees.

**End of Flashback**

"It was awesome!" Stitch yelled.

"I don't know where it came from." Lilo looked at her hands.

"Simple, you have magic in your blood, from one of your parents or their ancestors. Magic is never weakened by generation to generation, either you got it or not." Stella explained.

"Oh and she got it." Angel complimented, making Lilo blush.

"We'll have to look into it later, maybe the Magic Council could take a look at you."

"Magic counci?"

"Yeah, you thought we were the only magical being around here. There's other realms on Earth. There's a channel of magical energy, humans, since you're primitive (no offense), some bodies have accept this channel creating magic. Aliens are so advance that their bodies are immune to the channel, well except when a certain evil genius scientist used the channel and created alien witches." Stella looked at Jumba who just looked away, "That's why in human form, our magic is stronger than in experiment forms."

"Can I use magic now?" Lilo asked.

"Not yet, you're a pixie right now." Fang laughed.

"Pixie?"

"Pixies are first on the magical chart. Pixies, then witch or wizards, then sorcerer or sorceress. More about that later, we have to deal with Shadow now."

"We'll need a private place, Spooky's place might do." Slang said. The gang arrived at Spooky's place.

"I'll need Stella and Fang to come with me. Under no circumstances are anyone else to come in." Slang ordered, everyone nodded. Spooky was outside as well, shivering out of his mind.

The three entered into the house, all in human form. Fang begins to mark a white powder substance in a circle and a star in the middle.

"Great Job, Fang. Now, are candles and to engulf the substance once the figure is in. Enlight it with flames to make sure that no one shall leave or enter into the holding spell until any spell cast with in is complete." Stella reads out loud, the light starts to flicker.

"I must ask you two something, to promise me. In case this Pure Light Dark Spell doesn't work, I have another plan." Slang lifted a dark purple vial. Stella's eyes widened.

"Slang, no, that's a reversal spell, you'll-" Stella gasped.

"Huh? What are you planning you moron?" Fang looked at her twin, getting furious. The lights flickered faster.

"Me and Shadow will switch places, I'll be curse and he'll be freed."

"But you'll just pull him-" Stella was interrupted.

"No I won't because you and Fang will make sure of that."

"The curse, can be...destroyed." Slang looked down at the vial.

"No, Slang, you don't have to do this. The counter spell will work." Stella looked as the light bulbs begin to break.

"How? It's been cast 20 times and only worked once. What makes you think it'll work. Shadow isn't a rageful creature, I am, it's my rage that's pushing him to do this! I know he's hurting, I don't want to hurt him anymore, it's too painful to see him trying to talk, and crawling and all this other shit. Let me do this in case it doesn't work."

"But-" Fang shook her head.

"You two are my opposite elements, now, promise me."

Stella and Fang nodded.

"Thanks." Slang nodded, suddenly all the lights went off, and the T.V. came on, by itself.

**In the night i hear them talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul,  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?**

Stella and Fang backed up, the T.V. showed an experiment laying on the floor laying on the below some metal stairs. The experiment begins to move, popping its neck as it started to crawl towards the T.V. screen.

"I never taught him that, I can barely do that. Get ready." Slang said out loud.

**How could you be so  
Cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talking to me yo  
You need to watch the way you talking to me yo**

Shadow popped his neck again as he looked up to see Slang.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." He crawls quicker as his hand slowly comes out of the screen.

**I mean after all the things that we been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
And yo i know some things you things that you aint told me  
Ayo i did some things but thats the old me  
And now you wanna pay me back  
You gon' show me**

He was covered in more blood than before, his red eyes were more dead looking than before. He crawls into the circle.

"Now." Slang commanded, Fang lifted her spear and a red circle came up with the symbol of a flame., on it. The circle soon covered by flames, but Shadow didn't even seem to notice or care. He was now stronger than his love, and in order for the curse to be unbreakable, he had to engulfs her into the very same darkness she curse him with.

**So you walk round like you don't me  
You got them new friends  
Well i got homeys  
But at the end its still so lonely**

Slang pulled out the counter spell, but when Shadow grabs her around the feet, she falls dropping it. She backs up as Shadow tries to grab her around the face.

**In the night i hear them talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul,  
To a woman so heartless  
In the night i hear them talk,**

Slang grabs the counterspell vial as Shadow pulls her up by the face, pulling her towards his face, as clouds of darkness started to swarm around them.

**The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul,  
To a woman so heartless**

Stella and Fang couldn't see a thing as the flames came up higher and higher and started to change purple. After a few minutes, the flames from the holding spell and from the candles blown away. Two figures were standing there, a male human with long, black hair in the back and spiky hair in the front, wearing nothing but jeans and a long blue haired female who wore a blue cape, blue halter top, blue skirt, and blue boots, both of them looking down.

"Slang, Shadow." Fang walked slowly towards them, Shadow suddenly looked up and looked at Fang, he slightly stumble and put his hand on his head.

"Oh man, I don't feel so good, It feels like I was in a nightmare," Shadow rubbed his eyes, he saw Slang standing there," Slang, Slang, are you okay?"

At first, Slang didn't say a word, Stella looks down to see a vial on the ground. She looks at the vial.

"Oh no, Shadow move!" Stella lifted her hands, suddenly Slang grabs Shadow by his wrist, her hair was black and her outfit turned black.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Slang pooped her neck and looked up, her eyes were red.


	24. Counter Spell

Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Clover, Jumba, Pleakley, and Spooky watched as Stella and Fang pulling a male out of the building. They ran in front of the others, catching their breaths.

"Where's Slang?" Clover asked, but Stella and Fang shook their heads.

"Huh? But Shadow's here, right?" Lilo asked.

"We've gotta get out of here now." Stella insisted, she waved her hands, a yellow circle came up with the picture of the sun, she teleported everyone back into Dark Mountain.

"What happened? Where am I? What happened to Slang?" Shadow asked, he was back in his experiment form, he looked a little like Stitch but his fur was jet black and eyes were red. Jumba looked into Shadow's eyes with a flashlight.

"598 is back to old self."

"Has everyone been returned back to normal? How 'bout Nani?" Lilo asked, Stella shook her head.

"Normally if Shadow was turned good, anyone he engulp into darkness would have been thrown out by now. But since he was curse, and it was passed on to someone else, no."

"Oh no, Slang, but why isn't the world covered in darkness?" Clover asked.

"Because Slang used a reversal spell, we were suppose to destroy her, but we can't destroy Slang." Fang answered.

"Destroy?"

"Yeah, Slang thought if she and Shadow switches places, and destroy the curse, it would be lifted. Problem is, you have to destroy Slang for that."

"What curse? What's going on?" Shadow asked sounding more confuse.

"Slang put a curse on you." Angel answered.

"No, my bujee boo can be a psycho but she would never put a curse on me, maybe a spell."

"No, it was an accident, she thought you cheated on her and-"

"Me cheat on Slang, you've gotten be kiddin'. I love her, I would never hurt her. She was in so much pain after we lost our unborn child, she shut herself in and I started drinking. Raven had to tell me the rest. She was trying to keep me from falling, she caught me and we accidentally kissed. She said I was so drunk I called her Slang." Shadow answered.

"Well, she cursed you. You started to grab people into the darkness and killing others." Stitch finished.

"I did? I thought I was having a nightmare, no matter how many times I wanted to wake up but I couldn't. It was like something was pushing me to do it."

"That's exactly what Slang said, that you're not a rageful experiment, you were being pushed by her rage. Maybe that's why Slang used the reversal spell." Fang guessed, leaving everyone confused, "No, see the counter spell removes any dark curse that torments a soul, what if Slang was the one tormented. She said she couldn't stand to see Shadow in so much pain, like it hurts her more than him. Shadow, he thought he was having a nightmare. I bet Slang figured it out that's why she dropped it. The counterspell won't work unless...."

"She was under the curse. So, now the counterspell should work."

"Congrats, Fang, you must feel smart." Clover clapped and Fang took a bowed.

* * *

A woman was knitting a sweater while sitting in front of the fan, watching T.V. She looks outside to see a figure standing in front of her window, her eyes widened. it was another woman who knew Lily's parents and stayed just down the hallway. Lily walks in to see the figure, she was about to escape the first attack by Shadow because at the last minute, it disappeared. Lily looked at the figure trying to breathe. This time, the figure was a female, with long black hair that covered the right part of her face, and wearing a long black dress. It pops its neck, walking towards the window. Lili backs up, she couldn't breathe.

The old Hawaiian woman looked at Liliy, "Curse child, you've brought it here."

"I thought it was gone...I thought it was gone..." Lily watched as the figure goes though the window and begins crawling. The old hawaiian woman tries to get up but she fell down, Lily runs out of the room. She sees the old lady, leaning against the wall, the figure begins to crawl faster and faster until the old lady's face was covered by her face and hair.

Lily ran out of the condo and out of the resort.

* * *

The next morning, there was a knock at the door, Stella opened it to see Corba standing there.

"There's been another attack." He said sternly as he entered into the house, "Another tourist was killed last night, it's getting worst." Corba showed Stella the picture, when Clover seen it, she nearly threw up. It was an old lady who looked mummified, her eyes were clawed out, her mouth was wide opened and knitting needles through her skull.

"Oh my, "Stella was trying so hard not to throw up.

"If Slang doesn't do anything about Shadow soon-"

Lilo stepped up, "Corba, meet Shadow." Lilo pointed to an experiment who was playing uno with Stitch and Fang, the experiment waved and placed his last card on the stack, saying I win.

"But...but..who's responisble for this. No finger prints, no force entry, and no motive!"

"There's one motive, rage. And it's Slang, she's under the curse now. We're trying to come up with a plan to lure her, we think Shadow is the key to undoing the curse and Slang will be after him soon. Rage is now Slang's motive, she wants everyone to suffer as bad as she did, Shadow, he's not as bad as this. Slang won't pull people into darkness, she'll just kill them. Who ever was the last survivor of Shadow's haunt will now be at her mercy."

"There was a tourist family that went missing and the daughter was staying with someone in the condo until we could get to the bottom of this." Corba confessed.

"See, this is your fault that this old hag is dead. Maybe you should start telling us what's going on." Fang said angryily.

"I'm not the ones with magic here and started this curse in the first place!" Corba yelled, Fang just walked away.

"Sorry, she's been kinda crazy without Slang around to provoke her angry." Stella laughed nervousily.

"I know she's one of you, Stella, but innocent people of being killed, that old lady wasn't Slang's only victim, she killed three more."

"Slang's not just one of them, she's ohana and ohana means no one gets left behind." Lilo said.

"Or forgotten." Stitch finished.

"Plus Corba, I refuse to destroy my little sister, without her, this family wouldn't feel so homey anymore." Stella said.

"We just need to figure out what would make Slang so mad that she's won't resist." Angel started to think, she looked at Clover for a second but Clover and Fang are witches, it wouldn't work. Suddenly, she looked at Shadow.

"Oh no..no no, "Shadow started shaking his head, "I made her mad one time and boy, I was in so much pain that I couldn't even sit for a week."


	25. The Curse's creator

Another tourist opened his door when he was about to leave, to see a figure standing in front of him.

"Oh my god, you scared the shit out of me." He was the famous Claude Marcus, known to paint different kinds of beauty, more of dark beauty. He was trying to paint another masterpiece in one of the world's most beauitful landscapes, as a challenge, the figure was about to walk away until he stopped her, "Wait a minute, you're perfect. I can sense rage, pain, and suffering coming from you. I must draw you. Come on, in while I have this inspiration." Claude opens the door letting the figure sit on a chair, as he got his supplies ready. He first started drawing first on a large piece of paper.

"You came in, just at the right time. Now dear, hold that pose for me, lift up your head." Claude insisted, the figure's neck popped as it looked up, "Oh my god, it's perfect, fear at the same time." After a few hours, Claude was quickly able to finish the painting, just as the sun was coming down, the figure skin turned a bluish gray colored, "Here you go, about 200 hundred bucks sweetie." Claude was able to get the figure out of his room in time. The figure was slowly walking down the street, as it bumped into a man.

"Watch it, bitch!" He yelled as he walked into the hotel that Claude just walked out of. The man was an enemy of Claude who always stole his artwork and claimed it as his own. His name was Anthony Macks. He was able to pick the lock of Claude's room door. He closes the door and walks towards Claude's almost finished work, he removed the bright red sheet that was over the art work. It was a figure with bluish gray skin, long black hair that covered the left part of its face, a red eye as the figure was sitting on the floor with knees to its chest.

"My goodness, Claude you come up with some ugly work." Anthony said. He put the sheet back over the art work. Suddenly, there was a certain chill in the air, the window was opened, he looks down to see a figure with red eyes staring at him. _Damn, a witness. _He looked back down to see that the figure was gone, he knocks over and spills some black paint on the floor. He places the painting back on the frame and tries to clean up the mess, making sure not to leave any prints. All of a sudden, he notices hand prints suddenly appeared on the floor, right towards him, he backs up and falls over a chair. The hand prints stopped and Anthony looked around. He saw something leaning over to where the picture was, black hair.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." A figure's head appears from under the sheet, popping its neck. It quickly crawled to him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Anthony yelled.

* * *

Lilo woke up to see Stella standing over her, she rubs her eyes, "Stella what is it?"

"Get up, we're going to meet the creator of the Dark Rage Spirit Curse, Shadow is up already."

Stella and Shadow were waiting for Lilo inside the Potions room, Stella was just giving Shadow some sort of ugly amulet necklace, "This should allow you to pass through the portal. Hello Lilo, I have something for you." Stella pulls out a wand that had a big star on the end.

"A wand cool."

"I thought we might as well see if you got magic officially or not, now come on. We have to hurry." Stella touched a wall, "Teleportus tous Lummunis housesa." A portal opened, Stella, Shadow, and Lilo pushed through the wall. Lilo was able to go through the portal without any trouble. They ended up in front of this house that looked abandoned for years, kinda like Spooky's house.

"What are we doing here?" Shadow asked, "Shouldn't we be trying to get Slang back to normal?"

"I need to make sure, the one who created the curse should still be here. Maybe she could help us, Fang's theory could work but I don't wanna put anyone at risk until I'm sure."

"Where are we?" Lilo asked, playing with her wand when a sudden blast of energy came out and hit the door, Lilo hid the wand behind her back when Stella and Shadow turned around.

"Careful Lilo, that wand is to help you get better in touch with your magic. This is Lummina's house, I read about her in the Sorceress' Magazine. She create the first curse and somehow broken it. She may give us some help." Stella saw an old lady with messy white hair, pale skin, and wearing rags coming out of a small cabin that was beside the house.

"Excuse me." Shadow said, the lady automatcally ran into the cabin closing the door.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"We need to speak with you, it's about-" Stella was interrupted by the Lady's guess.

"You're sister."

"How did y-" Lilo asked.

"I know all about you. The first Alien magical creatures in history and I know that your stupid sister brought the curse back. Since she summoned it, I have seen my sister Sari everywhere now, what have you done?" The old lady asked as she opened the door, letting them in. It looked like she lived here now, there were newspapers over the windows, pictures and case files on the wall, a sleeping bag and a chest.

"We were hoping you could help us, get rid of the Curse." Stella said but Lummina just laughed.

"You Light witches are all the same, thinking that curses can be simply rid of. There's always a catch. I made the curse and put it on my sister Sari, who I despised so much. Your Slang, resembles her quite a bit in human form." Lummina showed the three the picture of two girls standing next to each other smiling. You could tell who Sari was because she did resemble Slang.

"What?" Shadow was confused.

"Simple, when your idiot girlfriend use the reversal spell, she made it worse."

"How did you-" Shadow started to get frustrated.

"I know everything about you, all of you. My Sari use to be so pampered and spoiled, she got everything, so I created the curse, but when I did, our parents were killed, the rest of our family and friends gone. I had no choice but to destroy her and you must do the same thing, Stella!"

"I refuse to destroy my sister."

"That's what I said at first, but when Sari went after the one she loved more than ever, I had no chose."

Lilo asked, "Who did she love the most?"

"Me. To her, I was the greatest, I was too blinded by rage and jealously to see it until it was too late. But you have to destroy her before she gets to him." Lummina points to Stella, "You're the most percious thing in her eyes."

"Huh? But I thought it was-"

"Shadow, no. He's the second. But you Stella, I can see it. You're her inspiration, you help her, you motivate her to be a better witch, and she treasures you for it. She just doesn't show it too much. By using the reversal spell, she just made it worst. Shadow isn't a revengeful creature but Slang is. Because the curse has been reverse to her, the curse will get worst. Instead of her pulling people into darkness, she's killing them. She wants everyone to feel the pain that they felt......her and Sari. They will engulp the planet unless you be a big sister and destroy her."

"I asked for...." Stella looked down for a second as her fists started to shake and she popped her knuckles, she looks up, her eyes were red, "ADVISE, NOT FOR YOUR FAILURE!" Stella back punches Lummina in the face, causing her to fly into a wall. Shadow and Lilo were shocked. Stella looked at her hands as they started shaking, "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Keep away from me, you must leave now!"

"Not until you tell us how to get rid of the curse without destroying Slang." Lilo commanded.

"In the chest, there's a potion that may remove it, take it and leave. Once she has you Stella, there will be no end to her rage, everyone will suffer and you.....You..look at what you've done..you.."Lummina backed up to the wall, like she saw a ghost, "....brought her here....what have you done? You've brought her here." Lummina looked in horror as the figure that was Stella changed with in a heartbeat...The figure started to walk towards her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" The figure popped its neck as it looked at Lummina.

"Sari." She said. Lummina face was covered by hers. Stella, Shadow, and Lilo looked in horror as Lummina lie there, dead.


	26. The removal begins

**Stitch8000: Thanks you just gave me an idea for a new story.**

**ngrey651: Thanks, like in horror movies, its like the stupid naive person nearly always escape death, so I just wanted one person who meets Slang and nothing bad happens.**

Stella held the potion in her hand, it glittered almost like the stars.

"Sorry about that little angry thing, I don't know what came over me." Stella rubbed her head as she walked out of the portal.

"It's okay, the way she was talking about Slang, I wanted to cream her too." Lilo said, putting up her first and throwing punches.

"What do we do now? Slang will come after you soon. She's probably killed more people by now." Shadow asked, Stella looked at the bottle.

"I need to give her this bottle, and the Pure Light Dark counterspell."

"But how?" Shadow asked.

"I need to hold her long enough to give it to her. This is the Starlite potion, it makes any curse greatly weakened. With the curse weakened, Slang might be able to break free with the Pure Light Dark Spell."

"Let me do it or at least let's do it together. I can hold off Slang's dark powers with mines." Shadow offered.

"No way, she'll kill you. She's still stronger."

"Fine then, together, we stand a better chance."

"You-"

"Please Stella, I wanna do this. I wasn't there for her, if I wasn't so upset and paid more attention to her needs and feelings, we wouldn't be in this mess. Let me help, she needs me more than ever."

"Fine." Stella finally agreed, when Clover came in.

"Hey, Slang just killed 10 people in Germany."

"What was she doing in Germany. She probably followed her next target there. Okay, tonight, no one else will die, this ends tonight or we lose her forever to it. Slang is in there, she's not completely engulped into darkness, not yet." Stella said.

* * *

Slang was laying on the ground, covered in darkness, there was nothing but darkness, she could barely keep her shield up any longer as the figure floated above her. Slang had enough power to resist during the day, but when night came, she couldn't resist it. It transformed, looking like Stella (in human form). She picked Slang up like a child, rubbing her on the head.

"My poor baby sister, silly thing. Do you really think we could destroy you, we don't want you to suffer anymore much, let's end this." Stella held Slang, her voice sounded like Stella but there was a mixture like a demon voice. Slang couldn't even speak, "Let's end this. Engulp us into the dark, that way, you'll never be alone."

* * *

Lily was able to escape the figure for so long, but everywhere she went she saw it, when people walked by, the mirrors, and even the clouds. Until finally the cops grabbed her, she was in an interrogation room. Lily was almost going insane, so they put her in a psych ward with Dr. Harvey in charge. They found Lily's father with his head nearly cracked opened. The police were still talking to Lily in the psych ward.

"So let me get this straight, you have no idea why its after you..."

"No, but its after me-"

"Who is?  
"I don't know, but it'll never stop, no matter where I go, its always there."

While Lily was talking, the police's partner was talking to .

"So what do you think?"

"She's probably hysterial, she may have saw the killer but she can't be a good witness. "

As the policeman left, the lights started to flicker.

"She's here." Lily whispered to herself, suddenly she heard this sound as the bed sheets begin to rise, Lily automatically ran out since the cop forgot to lock the door. She was instantly grabbed.

"She's in there! Let me go! Let go!"

* * *

Stella and Shadow were in Spooky's house again, Stella had just finished drawing a circle (in human form) on the floor, everyone else was outside. Fang pulled out a walkie talkie, Stella picks up the other one.

"Anything yet?" Fang asked.

"No, we have to lure her here but I have no idea how to do that. What would make Slang just pissed off that she would automatically come?"

"There is one thing." Fang smiled.

Shadow looked at Stella as she continued to talk to Fang, she lowered her voice.

"Fang, I'm not doing that. No, it's wouldn't be right....*sighs* Fine, but only for Slang." She gets off the walkie talkie.

"What? What did Fang say?" Shadow asked, he saw Stella doing something first.

"Sorry Slang." She said as she turns around, putting her hands on Shadow's face, quickly pulling her lips to Shadow, after a minute, she broke the kiss, making Shadow fall to the ground, his face all red. After a moment, he gets back up.

"Are you craz-" Suddenly there was a sound coming from the upstairs like someone was walking up there, "She's here, and she's mad."


	27. Sacrifice

Shadow and Stella kept looking up when all of a sudden the noise stopped.

"Okay this is bad, why did you do that? We're trying to lure her here, not kill us?" Shadow asked, still looking up, but there was still no sound.

"Fang said that was the only way to lure her, let's spilt up."

"Wait a minute, have you ever seen a horror movie, the key rule is to never go by yourself."

"Shadow, we don't have time for this. You check around this lower area. If we don't help Slang now, we'll lose her forever." Stella runs up the stairs. Shadow gulps as he starts slowly walking around. Normally, he wouldn't be so scared, infact this would be exciting but when his girlfriend involve, a force to be feared was in this, there was reason to be afraid.

He suddenly heard a voice from the walkie talkie, it was Fang's. He picks it up and answers it.

"Hel...lo." He greeted, shaking a little _(Who wouldn't)._

"Shadow, Slang is on the move, she's moving towards the house, can you see her?"

Shadow quickly looks around the house, his attention was quickly turned to a figure that was standing there still looking down, its neck popped as it looked up. A tear went down its face, its eyes glowed red as its mouth opened.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Shadow fell back as the figure phases through the window and starts to crawl towards Shadow.

"Stella, Stella, she's here!!" Shadow runs it the stairs, the hall way was empty, there was a chill in the air. Shadow slowly walks down the hallway, looking everywhere around, "Stella, stella." Suddenly, the place lit up, he could see the experiments, he was back in Jumba's base. He could see Slang walked right through him and she turned a corner but she stops, and stares. Shadow looked where she stopped, that was him and Raven, kissing. _That's what happened? _He looks to see Slang had tears in her eyes, her knuckles popped, her teeth grinding together, and her eyes glowed red. He never seen her like that.

"Slang, wait, I didn't mean it, I was drunk, I'm sorry!" Shadow yelled, he turned to grab her but he went right through her, and she runs away, Shadow follows her all the way into her room wher she slams the door. Shadow phases right through it. (Days passed) Slang pulls out a spell book, as stood in front of a cauldron, she dumped a whole bunch of ingredients inside the cauldron.

"Darkest emptiee ragesd consumus lungs eis telesd coeus youse rage!!" Slang yelled, in a flash of red light, a bluish gray hand came out and so did a head with long black hair like a person. It flew out of the cauldron and into the hallway. Slang followed and Shadow followed her. The other Shadow was walking down the stairs writing in his journal when the curse flew right into him, making him fall down the stairs, breaking his neck. Shadow watched in horror as Slang popped his past Shadow's neck back into place. The place suddenly turned back into Spooky's mansion, and Shadow saw a figure lying half way into a tub of water.

"Stella, Stella!" Shadow ran automatically pulling the female out of the water, it was Stella. He tried CPR on her until finally she coughed up the water, He turned to see the figure, lying up against the entrance of the bathroom, "Damn you, Slang. I hate you!! You can fight this! I've seen you fight worse than this but you won't because you're so scared!! You'll even let that thing kill your sister!"

The figure starts to walk towards him until all of a sudden another figure grabbed it from behind in a bear hug and threw it across the hallway, it was Slang. She still had red eyes, black hair and the black gown, and the bluish gray skin but she was actually able to speak. She was holding the Starlite potion bottle. When the figure grab Stella and tried to drown her, Stella was able to give the potion to it, but Slang couldn't break free until now.

"Slang, is that you?" Shadow asked as Stella stood up, Slang nodded still trying to get control.

"Please, don't hate me..pleeease." Slang said, walking towards Shadow, he hugged her.

"Of course not."

Stella said, "We have to go back to the circle and use the counter spell, the curse is still around and Slang's seperation is only temporary." Stella ran by them and down the stairs, Shadow pulled Slang's hand but soon the figure gripped him from behind. The mansion was starting to be covered in darkness.

"Get off of him!You bitch" Slang tried to pull Shadow back but it pulled him into the attic.

"Just go! I'll be fine!" Slang nodded as she ran down the stairs.

Stella was already getting the counter spell started.

"Where's Shadow?"

Slang shook her head, looking down.

"We can still save him, come on." Stella insisted as Slang walked into the circle, holding Stella's hands.

Shadow got out of the attic and closed it behind him, sighing in relief, but then he could feel something right under him, a hand was reaching out from under the door. He runs down the hallway and towards the stairs, but he accidentally broke his left ankle, he screams in agony while falling down to the ground. Slang looks up.

"Slang focus." Stella opens the counter spell's vial and poured it on Slang's head.

"But-"

"Focus, I know its hard but I can't do this spell without you."

Shadow was looking at his ankle when he saw that the figure was walking right towards him, when he tried to stand back up, he just fell all the way down the stairs, hitting the wall hard and knocked out. Slang looked over, her heart was pounding fast as she started to glow. Stella was glowing as well, she was so scared and worried, if Shadow was killed even with the curse broken, he would still be dead. Slang was starting to have this strange feeling in her chest, something that she never felt. They both start to see the figure crawling down the stairs, towards the knocked out Shadow.

"SHADOW! SHADOW!" Slang yelled, but he didn't wake up, "I can't lose him again. I'm sorry Stella." Slang ran out of the circle, she was still glowing as she grabs the figure before it could grab Shadow. Slang glowing brighter and brighter, so was Stella.

"Destroy us! Please! Please!" Slang yelled.

"No way!!I won't-!!"

"I won't lose anyone ever again!! Please Stella! Just end this!!Don't let me down." Slang said. Stella had tears running down her face as she lifted her hands, her back suddenly revealed these bright wings as she fired this huge energy ball. The figure screeched trying to get away but Slang held on and closed her eyes, wings came on her back.

"I Love you."


	28. It's over

The gang entered into the house after seeing the darkness that covered the house disappeared, they saw Shadow just waking up and Stella on the floor crying, she had these large butterfly wings on her back, they sparkle and shined like an aurora. Slang was on the floor in the next room, lying there.

"Stella, you're a fairy, now." Clover smiled and clapped but she quickly stopped when she looked around.

"Where's Slang?" Shadow asked Stella, he could barely move, his ankle was still broken. She points to Slang who was lying on the ground, Shadow crawls to her and shakes her to try and wake her up, but it was no use.

"Wait, a witch evolves into a sorceress when she has created great chaos. But a witch evolves into a fairy when.." Fang looked down at the ground.

Angel finished," When she commits a great sacrifice."

"I don't understand." Lilo said.

"She had to save you Shadow, she asked me to..to.."Stella cried louder.

"No, no, no. Slang, wake up." Shadow held her in his arms, shaking her, but she still wouldn't wake up, "Bujee boo, please wake up. Damn it, wake up!"

Fang punched a hole in the wall, crying, 'Damn it, the one time she needed to be cold, she had to go soft."

"The curse is destroy and so is she." Stella stood up, she healed Shadow's ankle.

"Don't say that, she's alive." Lilo said as she continued to cry, Shadow held Slang close as he kept crying, he saw the figure but this time she had clothes on beside a gown and her skin was more of tan color, "Look at what you've done. You took her away from me!! From us!" Shadow yelled. The figure walked towards him, everyone else was about to fight her but Stella held them back. She reached to touch Shadow but he backed up then she touched Slang, she quietly smiled at Shadow.

"Take good care of her." She said as she backed up and disappeared through the wall. Shadow kissed her on the forehead and suddenly, something was moving behind Slang's back. She had wings, black bird like wings, she stirred.

"Slang, wake up." Shadow said, Slang opened her eyes and frowned when she saw all these people around her.

She jumps up, "What are ya'll looking at?" She saw the wings on her back, "Damn, I wanted to be a sorceress, not a fairy." Suddenly, she was hugged by everyone.

"You're alive, I can't believe it." Fang hugged her, nearly crushing.

"Okay, let go now! I'm a stupid fairy and now this thing is giving me a huge. has the world gone mad?"

Fang put her down, "Don't you ever do that again. If you're gone, there's no one to piss off anymore."

**Few Days later**

Slang was in experiment form watching the sunset, on the beach. Shadow was leaving, his own true place was helping Corba Bubbles with some terrorist attacks in Iraq. Nani was back, surprisely she doesn't remember a thing, everyone that Shadow didn't kill was back. Shadow sat next to her.

"So are you gonna miss me?" Shadow asked.

"No, why would I? I won't even know you're gone." Slang lied, making Shadow laugh.

"Slang, I'll be back soon. And next time, I'm staying."

"I don't care."

"I think you do, especially when that green monster comes up."

"Clover?"

"No jealously. I mean, even under the curse when Stella and I ki-" He covered his mouth, Slang shot him the most deadilest look possible.

"What? You and Stella did what?"

"Nothing."

"You kissed my sister!"

"No..no..no..she kissed me. I was caught off guard. And she did it to lure you."

Slang's face softened, "Oh, that changes everything. Stella wouldn't betray me."

"So, maybe we could start all over..no hard feelings right?"

"I guess." Slang pulled Shadow in for a kiss. From a fishing boat, a pods was tangled in a net which a fisherman (Bill) just threw into the ocean. Another fisherman (Ricky) started the boat and drove off, but then the boat automatically stops.

"What's going on?" Bill asked.

"The fishing net must be caught on the propeller again."

"I'll get it." Bill with a knife, jumped in and swarm underwater to break the tangle. He saw a dark figure swimming towards him, when he looked closer he started to freak especially when the figure tried to bite him. He came back up, freaking out.

"There's somethin' in the water!" He yells as he swims back onto the boat, but suddenly, he was pulled down.

"Bill. Bill! Bill!!" Ricky yelled as he saw blood coming up and a figure's head looking back at him. He quickly drives the boat away as the figure floats right back down into the water.

**Sequel is coming soon.**


End file.
